


Batman: Hushed Knightfall

by Nobodythehope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), batman Hush (movie)
Genre: Batcat get back together, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Sex, batman and catwoman still had there hearts broken at the end of hush, drug use(venom), drunken woman talking about there sex life, timequake alterations to history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope
Summary: After the ending of Justice Leauge Dark: AW the timeline of the DCAMCU has changed, Bane has never been introduced. It has been a year and a half since the events of Hush and in that time Catwoman has founded a group called the Birds of Prey. She and the birds protect the east end of Gotham. However tonight the night of the death of Bruce Wayne's parents Selina Kyle plans to let the man she loves know she is ready to accept that she may lose him to saving a member of his rogues gallery. however, as always, things go down hill fast. also posted on FF.Net under my handle there Soulhope The Wolf
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent, Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Damian wayne/Lara Kent (injustice), Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen/Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quin/Poison Ivy, Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, More - Relationship, Selina Kyle & Lois Lane, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, superboy/wonder girl II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. The Bat Gets Broken (Catwoman)

**Author's Note:**

> Forward: this takes place in a version of the DCAMU continuity after the flash once again goes back in time. As a result of the flash’s time boom bane has yet to appear, during hush batman fought Killer croc, Damián is twelve again and there are other changes caused by the second flashpoint event…

Chapter one: The Bat Gets Broken (Catwoman)

The night was cold in Gotham City as a nimble figure ran across the roof tops, heading north. The figure is briefly illuminated by one of the passing police blimps searchlights. The light revealed a somewhat tall woman dressed like a cat. This runner is in fact the infamous Catwoman. Her catsuit has been noticeable upgraded as well, still as formfitting as her old suits the new one was made form a lightweight flexible Kevlar polymer armor with built in heating and cooling systems, a yellow pouched utility belt similar to the one worn by Batman and a leather biker jacket reinforced with armor plates and warn open most of the time, her new slim black night vision goggles now with 5th generation bat family lens modified to allow her opponents to see her eyes, and around her waist was her ever trusty whip.

‘ _It’s been a year and a half since I broke up with Bruce Wayne aka Batman after a case involving the late Riddler, who had taken to calling himself Hush before he died. I realized that he was just not ready to settle down and leaving him was the hardest thing I have ever done. As I knew that I truly and deeply loved both sides of the man I met twenty-seven years ago today, March 19, the day his parents were killed._

_Living on the street at the time I had witnessed the shooting from a perch on a fire escape after lifting his mother’s billfold. I still do not know just what it was that compelled my eight-year-old self to go down and try to comfort a boy I had never even met I had arrived a few scant minutes before doctor Lesly Tompkins arrived with the police on the other end of her cell phone. That same night Dr. Tompkins took me in having learned that I was living on the street and Bruce even repaid my kindness with a scholarship to saint Joan’s School for Girls. Well I did not know it at the time Lesly had somehow also obtained legal guardianship over me. Well attending the school, I proceeded to steal trivial things from every rich bitch at the school well making friends with one Pamala Isley. Five years later I got carless, caught, expelled, and expecting to be thrown in juvie._

_Yet Leslie revealing herself to be my guardian stuck with me, she hired a very expensive lawyer and instead of going to juvie, I had to meet with a parole officer named James Gordan until age 18. However, I honestly would have preferred Juvie over the chewing out Lesly gave me when we got home that night. Instead of locking me in my room she made sure I was too busy to have any time to even think of stealing. She First enrolled me in another privet all-girls school in Gotham, St. Helens School for Girls where I met and developed a gymnastics rivalry one Harleen Quinzel._

_She also enrolled me in her gym Wildcat’s and we attended every day with most of my summers spent there as well, Lesly and I both took boxing and karate lessons from are gyms owner Ted “Wildcat” Grant. I also met Dinah Drake Lance at this gym. Both of us viewed Ted as a surrogate father. I also ran into Bruce Wayne at that gym and we even took the same boxing classes. It was that time when i developed a schoolgirl crush on the boy. During the school year Lesly forced me to go out for the dance team, gymnastics, soccer, and volleyball. On my 13 th birthday she presented me with legal documentation to make her not just my legal guardian but my mother as well, that was if I wanted to be her daughter. I called her mom, and from that day on my legal name has been Selina Tomkins. That year my soccer team made it to the state championships which was the last time I saw Bruce Wayne we were both 25. This regimen kept me both to busy and too tired to steal, however I still had the time to entertained myself by picking a wide variety of locks and have quite a collection of them. _

_Then I went off to college and that’s when everything went wrong. After being date rapped at frat party by a football player which got covered up I began to steal again. Feeling ashamed of myself instead of going back to_ _moms, I went back to calling myself Selina Kyle. After getting arrested and serving all of a two year sentence in Black Gate, I ended up back in Gotham, working in the East End as a dominatrix and enforcer for a too bit pimp named Stan, well watching out a new friend: Holly Robinson._

_Thanks to some makeup and a fake scar, I did not realize it at the time, however I also had a reunion with Bruce Wayne in the form of a street fight. I walked away with a hairline fracture to the jaw and a couple of cracked rib. Bruce on the other hand limped away with a stab wound to the leg curtesy of Holly, a cracked rib from one of my kicks and a gunshot wound curtesy of Gotham’s finest. I wound up reuniting with the woman I call mom for the first time in seven years that night seeking medical attention. When I got back to the apartment, which I shared with Holly, I find Stan waiting. He said I would be making up for him getting hurt working on the streets. My answer was to give him a back-alley vasectomy and a broke his jaw. Pined a letter to him saying that I would kill him slow if he came after us, then I took Holly to I stay with Mom for a few weeks._

_Well not happy that I had chosen the life she tried her dammed best to prevent me falling into, she was the one to pay for my first catsuit and claws…I never asked why she already had and new how to use the whip I still use today and I never will. However, with Lesly help I did manage to get Holly out of the life that I was not ready to give up. She just started a residency in the surgical department of the Mayo clinic thanks to both the recommendation of mom and a large check from a Mr. Bruce Wayne._

_At the age of 33 I no longer wanted to be be the line walker I was and also to show the man I love with all my heart, that when he was ready I would be waiting for him, I decided to fully commit to being a hero._

_Three weeks after are break up I approached Batgirl at her college dorm and told her I wanted to put a team together to work the East End of Gotham. I convinced her that if she agreed she would be able keep an eye on me to make sure I did not reveal that Bruce Wayne was Batman. My team consists of Barbra’s roommate Helena Bertinelli, aka, the Huntress, the 19-year-old time displaced Zinda Blake, a world war II aviator and spy codenamed Lady Blackhawk, my old sparring partner Dinah Drake Lance aka Black Canary. Having more than enough room I decided to have them move into my new penthouse apartment, which was also near Gotham university. Bruce decided to buy the building and give it to me as a birthday gift that year._

_Somehow, I would up being the leader of the team during are first patrol. Sandra Wu-San aka Lady Shiva attacked us well she was trying to kill the rouge league of assassin’s member David Cain, who was raising their daughter to be an assassin. However, after she took out most of the team, I challenged her to single combat and thanks to a bit of dirty fighting, I barely managed to beat the woman. As a result, she left the league and is now a member of my group and adopted the name Jade Tiger. She is now my neighbor and is enjoining raising her 12-year-old daughter, Cassandra Cain who is working alongside us as Orphan, when it is not a school night. The young girl was the one who coined the name for are group: The Birds of Prey. Last year after a messy break up my old friends Harley Quin and Pamala Isley joined the group taking a smaller apartment in the same building rent free and are currently dating… Casandra took a liking to Harley and the two hang out…I am not sure who is the bad influence in that relationship._

_My new outfit was a birthday gift from the man I love, however I did have batgirl help me make a small modification to my cat cowl so now the back of its ears looked like batman’s if you took away the kitty ears. Well I missed this last year due to a mission that took the birds out of Gotham, I made damn sure I would be able meet Bruce at crime ally this year the 27 th anniversary of both the day we met and the day his parents were murdered. I also decided to finally add another addition to my outfit the bat emblem, I acquired permission earlier this year getting after helping Bruce with a tough opponent named Azrael. These last few weeks have been tough on all of us. the inmates of both Black Gate and Arkham had been freed by a unknown party. It been somewhat worth it as Harley finally told her deranged ex No freeing her from his control forever and beating him into a full body cast. The girls and I barely managed to prevent her from wearing an overly skimpy number as a new costume.’ Nearing her destination Catwoman stops reminiscing._

“The hushed riddle sends his regards, Mr. Wayne.” Two blocks away Catwoman hears the deep voice of a man with a Hispanic accented voice declare. The announcement was followed by the snapping of bone and a pained grunt. Catwoman broke into what felt like the longest sprit of her life.

She arrives above the infamous ally atop the very same building she was on that night 27 years ago, to see the body of the man she loved his cowl torn off, being raised above head of a massive man in a black and white luchador mask that has red lenses. The masks imagery suggested a demon’s skull. This monster of a man’s outfit consisted of a black tank top stretched over his grotesquely massive muscular chest, a pair of blue jeans and wearing a pair of black combat boots with white laces. On his gorilla sized left arm was a gold bracer with a cable running from it to the back of his skull.

Despite Knowing she wouldn’t make it in time, Catwoman dove off the rooftop extending her retractable finger claws as The monster of a man brought the batman down on his knee, the braking of the bats spine was louder than the gunshot she heard 27 years ago. She was going to slit this man’s throat with her claws.

The monster then tossed batman to the side his limp body landing outside the alley. He then caught the woman using a seatbelt of all things. The force of her impact with the seatbelt broke two of her ribs and she also received a headbutt that knocked her senseless for a brief time.

“My name is Bane and well I did not want to hurt you my dear, knowing your relationship with The Bat, I thought it best that you have the proper injures your likely cover story will require you to have. Do not worry I did not kill The Bat; no this is just the start of punishment the late Riddler paid me to inflict on him. The rest of his punishment is watching me take over the city he loves, destroying all he has achieved, and knowing he is powerless to stop me. His wards will try to stop me, and I will enjoy breaking them too. However, his son will be left unharmed, as I do not harm children. Your birds on the other hand, will not be so fortunate should they stray from the East End. Farewell Miss Kyle” The monster calling himself Bane tells Catwoman before he disappeared into the night.

When Catwoman’s senses returned to her, she crawled to the body of Batman and not trusting the monster, checked for a pulse finding one she then switched her commlink back on as she had not wanted her time with Bruce interrupted as she had something important to tell him. She also switched it to the same quantum encryption frequency switching system Batman uses to prevent everyone from the GCPD to even the Justice League from listening into his privet communications with Alfred.

“Penny-One this is Ally Cat, the Big Bat is breathing but critically injured is his suits telemetry online?” Catwoman spoke in an overly calm flat toned manner. As she spoke, she pulled out her thankfully still working W-phone. She sees her wallpaper a picture Alfred took of her and Bruce, passed out on the very large and very comfortable couch in Wayne manner, her drooling on Bruce’s bare chest and Bruce mid snore a blanket Alfred had tucked around them. The picture was taken after they had after they had been up for 3 days on a case involving the thing that always got under both of their skin, and that was a case involving kids. The sight of picture caused her to calm down a bit and she opened her contacts.

“Oh, thank you god in heaven. It’s Good to hear your voice Miss Kyle and I am afraid telemetry went down five minutes ago.” The voice of Penny-One says threw her commlink.

“Penny-one I need to make a call; I’ll get back to you in a minute.” Catwoman says as she hits the call button on her cellphone and rases it to her ear. It takes two rings for the person on the other side to pick up.

“Salena what…” Catwoman cuts of the voice of the tired woman on the other end of the phone.

“It Bruce, he…he is hurt badly, Penny-One is not getting any readings from his suit. So, I need you to wake up the Big Blue Boy Scout and get him check over Bruce. Were in crime ally.” Catwoman still has that flat tone of voice, both Penny-One and the person on the other end could tell she was barely holding it together.

Metropolis New York, the apartment of the Kent family

Lois lane-Kent was sleeping wearing one of her husband’s button ups and was cuddled up to him, his powerful arms gently holding her. However, her sleep was not peaceful, as she was in the middle of a nightmare were, she was Doomsday and was beating her husband to death. Thankfully her phone woke her up. Looking at the caller ID of her W-phone she read: Alley cat.

“Selina what…” she started in a sleepy voice.

““It Bruce, he…He is hurt badly, Penny-one is not getting any readings from his suit. So, I need you to wake up the Big Blue Boy Scout and get check over Bruce. Were in crime ally.” Lois could tell by her tone of voice the woman was barely holding herself together.

When Lois herd the word hurt, she started reaching for the special ear plugs Bruce had made for Clark. Clark has always had to sleep with earplugs or his super hearing would keep him awake. After becoming friends, Bruce made Clark a special pair that worked far better, doubled as an alarm clock, white noise machine and would also wake him if he got a call on his W-phone or if the League needed him.

“Get your tights on Bruce is hurt and Alfred is not getting any readings from his suit. Crime ally, Lara and I will meet you on the way to Gotham General.” Lois says into the phone before hanging up so that Catwoman could make her next call. She then threw on some jeans and an iron madden T-shirt before heading into the kitchen too brew a strong pot coffee. Waiting for the pot to brew Lois began reminiscing about her relationship with Catwoman.

When she first met Selina Kyle, the woman threw her off the roof of the Daily Planet. Six months later unexpectedly the woman showed up at the daily planet, at the end of the workday, and asked if they could talk. The woman had lucky shown up on her weekly girl’s night out with Diana, Iris, Mera, Carol, Zatanna and Dinah. Lois impulsively decided to take the other woman along.

She learned that the heartbroken woman had been dating Bruce, knew he was batman, and had even been living with him, however she had also just left him. Selina also gotten drunk as a skunk and had to sleep it off on her couch since girl’s night had been in Metropolis. They had been friends ever since. She would go as far as to say that Selina Tompkins was now her best friend and she had also quickly become a member of her girls’ night out group. She also knew that Selina was ready to get back with Bruce excepting that she may lose him when he died saving a member of his rouge’s gallery. She also knew Selina going to tell him this today had the night not gone horribly wrong.

She later learned that Bruce had an off-duty meeting with her husband, Hal Jordan, Dick Grayson, and Barry Allen at Smallville Pub, and ended up in the same state as Selina on the older Kent’s couch and owner of said pub who’s former owner was now a billionaire. That was the first time Clark had ever saw Bruce drink and the first time Dick ever saw his second father drunk.

Seeing that the coffee was ready she poured herself a cup nursed it for 15 minutes, before poring the rest in her pink superman traveling mug. She opens her text massage keying in her friends excluding Selina and sends a message ‘Gotham general 1 hour’ and hit send, then went to wake up her 12-year-old daughter. As she did, she got the expected second call from Selina.

They should arrive at Gotham general in an hour.

Gotham City, Crime alley

““Get your tights on Bruce is, hurt and Alfred is not getting any readings from his suit. Crime ally, Lara and I will meet you at Gotham general.” Catwoman hears over the phone before Lois hangs up.

“Penny-One this is Ally cat the Big Blue Boy Scout is on his way, depending on the severity of injuries Batman has will determine which plan has to go into action.” As she finishes commenting Superman arrives on the scene and she realized her commlink was missing.

“Alfred Bruce has three cracked vertebrae, his left leg is broken in at least two places, several broken ribs, left collar bone is cracked, and he has a bad but not life-threatening concussion. He’s lucky his lungs are not punctured. A car wreck will work as a cover his injurie. I will help Dick with the car and will pick up a suit. I forgot to grab my phone give Barry Allan a call and have him meet us here I will need him to phase Bruce out of his suit.” Clark tells both Alfred and Catwoman before taking to the air again.

Catwoman without missing a beat scrolls down to another person in her contact list and makes another call this one takes four rings before someone answers with a hello.

“Zatanna sorry to pull you away from Constantine, Bruce is hurt bad, and I need a favor. Get my little black dress, black heels, black silk stockings, guarder belt and Black silk strapless bra.” Catwoman tells Zatanna over the phone.

“Alfred I will be there soon to get a suit to change Bruce into.” Superman says before lifting back off into the air.

Lower orbit, Justice league watchtower the room of Zatanna Zatara-Constantine and John Constantine

A Zatanna was sleeping in the arms of her husband dreaming of two-year-old blonde-haired blue-eyed girl, when her phone wakes them both up.

“Ghaaaa who the hell is calling you at 2;15 in the bloody morning” John Constantine says after falling out of their shared bed.

Ignoring her husband Zatanna turns on the light and then checked her phone. The screen displayed Ally cat.

“Hello” she says as she brings the phone to her ear.

“Zatanna sorry to pull you away from Constantine, Bruce is hurt bad, and I need a favor. Get my little black dress, black heels, black silk stockings, guarder belt and Black silk strapless bra.” Catwoman tells Zatanna in a flat tone of voice.

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” Zatanna says in a worried tone of voice then hung up. Bruce was a childhood friend of hers and Selina was also a good friend of hers and she was the most resent addition of the girls night out group.

“That was Selina, batman has been hurt bad. Instead of telling Bruce she wants to get back together with him she will be going to the hospital with him. I need to get her a change of clothes.” Zatanna tells her husband of six months as she uses her magic to change into her favorite pair of torn blue jeans and one of Johns Metallica T-shirts.

“I’ll get dressed well you handle that Love; we will give it an hour then we can beam down to Gotham General. “John tells her just before she teleports herself out.

Central city the house of Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen

Barry Allen was sleeping peacefully with his wife laying on his chest when his W-phone wakes him up. Being on call he answers without even looking. “This is Allen.” He says as he answers the phone.

“Hello Master Allen, sorry to ring you at this late hour, this is Alfred Pennyworth, Master Clark asked me to call you in his stead. Master Bruce has been gravely injured during his nightly for a’s against Gotham’s criminals. Your assistance is a must to help with the cover up. Please meet up with Master Clark crime ally. It will take about 10 minutes for Master Clark to collect the suit, help get the car and Master Dick to the ally. Miss Kyle is currently with master Bruce.” Berry can hear the worry in the polite old man’s voice.

“I’ll be there soon.” Berry says and the hangs up. Seeing that Iris was awake Berry explains.

“It’s Batman he’s been badly hurt, and I need to help with his coverup.” Berry tells his wife.

“Your running me to Gotham general in an hour. I am not letting Selina be alone.” Iris tells her husband in a tone that leaves no room for arguments.

Barry changes into his costume and begins his several thousand-mile sprint.

Iris grabbed her phone and made her way to the kitchen. Just after she put a pot of coffee on her phone began playing the song “Waiting for Superman” by Daughtry. Knowing the song would keep playing till she responded, she unlocked her phone and opened her text messages.

Phone

Army brat: Gotham general 1 hour

Dedicated reporter: see you there

Magical girl: see you there

Glasses: understood see you there

Water princess: I will be there

Scream queen: I will be there

Ring: see you there

Gotham city, Crime ally

Catwoman was grateful that Zatanna thought to grab her some make-up as in her current state of mind she did not think to ask.

“Are you sure you want me to do this you’re wearing a brand-new Chanel little black dress.” Catwoman was however sick of her asking if she really wanted her dress damaged to match the car wreck.

“I was just in a bad ‘Car wreck’ it would be suspect if my dress were magically undamaged so cast the spell already. If you do not, I will throttle you” Catwoman says her voice still having that flat tone to it.

  
“kcerw rac ni sa sress eht taet” Zatanna says as she waves her magic wand around casting her spell. Catwoman now looked as if she was in a car accident.

“I see Flash was right to call me on the way, well he can phase himself threw objects, he is unable to phase others threw objects” A deep soothing voice comes from behind them. Zatanna and Catwoman turn around to find the Tall imposing figure of J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter floating behind them.

“I am glad you’re here J’onn. Zatanna you can get back to your new Husband. Tell John I say Hi.” Catwoman tells Zatanna her voice still flat.

“”J’onn keep an eye on her she is barely holding it together.”” Zatanna tells J’onn telepathically.

“You need to inform your team what has happened, I see you later.” Zatanna says as she teleports out of there. Catwoman quickly grabs her W-phone, unlocks it to her contacts and clicks on Scream Queen. It takes just one ring before the woman on the other end of the line picks up.

“Dinah Queen speaking” Catwoman hears threw the phone.  
  


“Canary, its Catwoman I know you’re on your way home after using the Leagues teleporters to get to the parking garage, but I need you to call the team and inform them that Batman has been hurt bad, by an assailant calling himself Bane, about 7 foot 7 inches tall and he looks like the Mountain in a luchador mask. Have Batgirl start looking for any information on him. I will be with Batman for the foreseeable future so you’re in charge till he wakes up.” Catwoman says her voice still flat and sticking to codenames.

Dinah Lance Queen could tell by the fact that her team leader and friend was barely holding it together by staying in mission mode.

“I will make the calls stay strong.” Catwoman hears Dinah say

“Goodbye” Catwoman says into the phone before hanging up.

In the time it took for her to make the brief call superman had returned and by the Barranggee sound it was time to call an ambulance. She new the plan was to have J'onn hold Bruce’s spine and other broken bones in place using his shape shifting powers. She told him flat out she did not want to know how he intended to do this.

“The others have left, it’s your turn Catwoman. I would ask for permission, but time is of the essence. This may feel odd to you.” J'onn tells her as he grabs her and begins phasing her into the car.

“” Catwoman I will stay in the back seat in an intangible form till the ambulance arrives as you will need to wait five minutes before you call.”” J'onn tells her telepathically.

“” Thank you, J'onn.”” Catwoman thinks to the Martian. She could feel J'onn’s hand on her shoulder during the longest five minutes of her life and his presence was the only thing that kept her from just calling the ambulance. When the time was up, she dialed 911.

“911 emergency how may I help you?” a woman’s voice comes from her phone.

“I need an ambulance at crime ally I am with Bruce Wayne and we crashed after he served to avoid a KITTEN. Bruce is not moving.” Catwoman says acting dazed having planned to say dog if not for the black kitten that just climbed up onto the car.

‘An ambulance is on its way it will be there in two minutes. I will stay on the line till it gets there.” The operator says.

Despite hearing the sirens, the two minutes felt even longer then the five she had to wait before making the calling. Given she could handle the pain of a few broken ribs she insisted on riding along instead of waiting for a second ambulance. However, she got the sock of her life when just after they started for Gotham General that same little black kitten jumped on to her lap as she was dialing Lois again.

“Guess you like me little one, hello Lois its Selina Bruce and I were in a car reck we are on are way to Gotham General right now…you do not need to come…I know better then to try to talk you out of it so I will see you, Clark, and Lara in an hour.” Catwoman says into the phone before making a similar call to Alfred.

After getting her ribs wrapped, removing her makeup, and carrying the kitten that had joined her in the ambulance, she was brought outside the OR were Bruce was being operated on. Given the time that had passed she was expecting Damian and Alfred there. However, she was not expecting Alfred to have a cat carrir nor did she expect the lovely older woman who stood at five foot seven inches tall with hair that was more gray than black. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. This is Leslie Tompkins, the woman who raised her since she was eight years old, the woman she called mother and she was here.

“How?” Selina asked in shock.

“Mrs. Kent informed me that you may have need of some additional emotional support before she got here and not having her number asked me to contact Dr. Tompkins. So, I took the liberty of calling your mother Miss Tompkins.” Alfred tells her with that caring grandfatherly smile of his.

“How long have you known Alfred?” a troubled Catwoman asks knowing Alfred knew when she hears him refer to her using her legal last name.

“I have always known, Miss Tompkins. I was the one who helped Leslie gain guardianship for you, provided the lawyer that got you off with parole, and I also helped her adopt you. However, I have also kept this knowledge from Master Bruce as it was not my place to inform him of your true legal name. How Master Bruce never discovered your real name, I will never tell.” Alfred says with that fatherly smile of his.

“Kitten come here and let it out,” Leslie says to her daughter a concerned look on her face. Selina embraces her mother and finally allows herself to cry. After ten minutes she finally stops crying.

“Crack any comment about this and the paddling I gave you when you were ten will be a pleasant memory for you.” Selina tells Damian. Damian visibly paled and gulped audibly. He knew she would do it and well he would never admit it to anyone but himself, Selina Tompkins was the one woman who scared the living daylights out of him at times.

To be continued.

Next time on Batman Hushed Knightfall: friends gather at the hospital.


	2. Gathering at the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Leauge and batfamily Gather at Gotham General.

Chapter two: Gathering at the hospital 

“Well, Lara are you ready to meet your dad’s best friends’ son,” Lois says from behind the wheel of the family’s full cab superman blue f-250, Bruce’s latest birthday gift to Clark. Also, since they started living together, she never let Clark drive them anywhere as he always drove five miles under the speed limit. The guy never got a traffic ticket in his life, but he also took forever to get anywhere.

“I would not say Bruce is my best friend,” Clark says having changed from his tights to a pair of blue jeans, a red and black plaid button-up t-shirt, and a winter blue jean jacket finishing his farm boy look.

“Clark, Bruce is the only member of the league you meet weekly for lunch, he is Lara’s godfather, made both you’res and Lara’s earplugs, you basically hung out with him nonstop this last year Lara and I were on Themyscira, not to mention you just flew to Gotham at 2 am just to helped him keep his identity secret. He is your best friend admit it already.” Lois says in her manner of fact way that left no room for argument.

“Ok he is my best friend; now would you slow down Lara is in the back and we are about to get off the highway. You know how congested the streets of Gotham are regardless of the hour. Gotham is an hour away from Metropolis, however you made it there in half an hour.” A worried Clark says as he holds on tight to the overhead handle. He cites in relief when Lois slows down from 120 Mph, only to grab it again as his wife only slowed to 80 Mph.

“Like a car accident could hurt ‘Powergirl’ and you would never allow me to get hurt should we get into one. I am only slowing down because we are no longer on the highway. My best friend just watched the man she loves getting his spine broken and you think I am going to drive the speed limit…anymore than I normally do.” Lois says keeping an eye on the road.

Lara Martha Lane-Kent just smiled as she watched her parents argue, something her father never won. She was 4 foot five inches tall, had her mother’s brown eyes, and looks. However, she had her father’s black hair cut at ear length with bangs. She unfortunately she also inherited her mother’s temper rather than her father's. Thankfully, she also had better control over her powers than her father. Despite the circumstances, she was looking forward to meeting Damián Wayne as she found the boy incredibly cute. 

She was also looking forward to meeting more of her mother’s friends as she has only ever met Diana and Selina. Diana was the one who helped her learn to control her powers over the last two years, as she along with her mother spent the last year on Paradise island her working to control her powers and both mother and daughter refining their fighting skills.   
Over the last year, Lois returned to the world of man every Friday for ladies’ night and some nightly festivities with her husband. She was eternally grateful to Bruce Wayne for what he got them for their wedding twelve years ago. His wedding gift was installing their penthouse apartment’s bedroom with red solar lamps that gave off just a bit of Kryptonite radiation. This allowed the man of steel to be a man at night. He also installed supercharged yellow solar lamps to make the man into the man of steel should the league or metropolis need him in the middle of said festivities.

Lara had also heard Damián Wayne was a great fighter and was looking forward to testing his metal. She was dressed in her favorite pink wonder woman shirt, a pair of blue jeans that did not hinder her movement, and a black leather jacket that matched the one her mother waring, which was a birthday gift from her ‘aunt’ Diana.

“Oh, by the way, Lara, Diana is going to be bringing Cassie with her,” Lois says with a smile.

“Who is Cassie?” Clark asks curiously and also desiring a distracted for his wife’s crazed driving.

“Just my best friend, so Diana finally decided to bring her into the world of Men after her mother died,” Lara says with a radiant smile. 

“she is Diana’s much younger sister, not threw Hippolyta, threw Zeus, she has a similar strength to Lara and was her frequent sparring partner over the last two years. When Hera learned of her last year when I took Lara to the island, Diana saved her from Hera’s wrath in a very poetic fashion, by pledging to kick her father in the pants. Hera did not believe Diana would do it till Diana summoned Zeus to the island, then punted him off it via a said kick to the pants1. The Old girl laugh so hard she was heard snorting for the first time in history.” Lois said with a smile. The country music station Clark preferred to listen to was then interrupted by Remy Zero’s Save Me coming from his W-phone.

“Conner, what are you doing up at this hour… so Damian called you, yes Bruce is in the hospital…what do you mean by your cold and want to ride in the cab? What do you mean you’re in the bed of the truck?” A confused Clark was Interrupted by a sudden knock at the back of the pickup. The sound caused Lois to slam on the brakes. The unexpected action had a reaction that caused the source of a knock to be thrown ass over teakettle rolling over the cab of the pickup, bounce off the reinforced hood of the truck, when it hit the pavement it rolled several times before crashing into a lamp pole, denting said pole. 

The thing turned out to be a boy, dressed in a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of black boots, and his trademark leather jacket. Lois rolled down her window. 

“Are you fucking crazy Conner Luther Kent, how many times have I told you not to knock on the back of the god damned truck when your sneaking out of the house, now get your god damn cloned ass in the back before I you run you over…again. Say hello to your sister it’s the first time you two have met.” Lois screamed at the ‘12-and-a-half-year-old’ clone as she unlocked the doors.   
“Thanks, Lois,” Conner said as he quickly climbed in and buckled his seatbelt.

“Lois language. Lara is in the back and awa… Ghaaaa” Clark starts to say before Lois takes her anger out by doing the one thing, she can do mildly hurt her husband, pulling on his ear.  
“Lara learned to curse very creatively and in every language from Artemis who taught her just to spite you before I arrived on the island. She is still quite angry at you for your constant interrupting of her matches with Kara 4 years ago. So, trust me when I say she knows and has heard far worse than that and Lara hit your brother on the head, make sure he feels it.” Lois says with a glare and another yank on Clark's ear. Superman and Superboy let out their pain with a yelp of the same tone as Lara gave a pleased smile.

“So, Conner knows this the next time you do that, I am going to run you over again…this time repeatedly. Then I am going to let Lara kick you in the pants as hard as she wants, and you will be her personal punching bag for a week. Got it. Now introduce yourself to your half-sister.” Lois said with an evil smile that was mirrored by her daughter. The look gave both men in the car a chill far colder than the weather outside.  
“Yes, mam,” Conner says gulping knowing Lois would fallow threw with her threat. He would never again nock on the back of the truck. However, a few months later he would get run over again by Lois for knocking on her window well she was driving.

“Hello, Lara. I am Connor it’s good to finally meet you.” Conner says offering his right hand to the girl well rubbing his head, the girl really could make him hurt.  
“Hello Conner, I always wanted a little brother, you’re a good start,” Lara says with a charming smile.

“I…” Conner started before being cut off.

“You may be in the body of a twelve-and-a-half-year-old-year-old, but in reality, you are all of two years old, where I am twelve in age and time. Hence little brother.” Lara says with eyes closed and arms wide with her palms up.

“Conner as one of your fathers let me give you some advice. Even before she trained on Paradise island for two years, I often had to pull the dad card to get her to listen to, almost everything I told her to do. So, you do not stand a chance, let it go, son, just let it go. Now, why are you here?” Clark says as he turns around and none to gently disciplines the boy with a bop to the head. Lois had forced Clark to take custody of his son from Luther shortly after he returned from the dead. Thus, legally they were his parents, however, they also decided that till he became fully acclimated he should live in Smallville instead of Metropolis, so he lived with his grandparents.

“Damian is my best friend so when he called me and said his dad was hurt bad, I figure I should be there for him. I left a note for ma and pa.” Conner said leaving out that the two planned to track down this Bane character. He was a little fuzzy on if they were going to capture him or kill him.

“Ok since Damián called you and you left a note I will not make you go back home. At least you remembered a coat this time.” Clark says in exasperation.

Conner Luther Kent was a clone created by Lex Luther two years ago using both superman and his DNA after the creature dubbed Doomsday escaped from the Phantom zone and killed her husband, fortunately, he came back to her and Lara. The rest of their trip to Gotham general was uneventful. Expect for Conner trying to change the radio to a hard rock station.

“How did yes get here the a’t the same time’s us?” A very pale woman of five foot, seven inches tall her blue eyes lit in amazement as she asked the question. The woman asking the question had blond hair dyed blue and red at tips and was dressed in blue jeans, a red and black halter top, a pair of black boots, and a white fur jacket. This is Doctor Harleen Quinzel, the crazy medic of the birds of Prey, however, she was better known as Harley Quinn the Joker's ex, and she was carrying a paper bag. 

“Harls, Selina has mentioned Lois does drives fast.” A knockout of a redhead with green eyes, standing at five feet, eight inches tall the woman is wearing green jeans, a green t-shirt along, and a green hemp winter jacket. This is Pamala Isle aka Poison Ivy, a former eco-terrorist turned vigilante hero and the girlfriend of Harley Quinn. The two villains turned heroes were getting out of a minivan of all things. The next person to step out of the van was a young woman of 21, she had blond hair and blue eyes, stood at five foot, seven inches tall, and had a body on par with the rest of the woman present. This is Zinda Blake the time displace Lady Blackhawk. She was dressed in a black button-up, blue jeans, black calf-high boots, and her old aviator jacket.

“I did not think she would be the type to drive fast enough to turn an hour-long trip to 30 minutes. I am impressed by your recklessness Lois.” Harley replies to her girlfriend with a smile.

“what’s with the minivan?” Clark asked.

“Mom wanted the whole mom experience, so she bought a black minivan with heated leather seats, backup camera, and self-parking…which mom hardly ever uses. Aftermarket modifications include full bulletproofing and an engine that can outperform your truck.” A girl says with a smile as she steps out of the passenger side door. The girl is all of twelve years old and an Asian American standing at four feet two inches tall with her messy chin-length hair black as the night. This is Cassandra Cain aka The Orphan…when it was not a school night. She is currently dressed in a sailor moon t-shirt, black jeans that allowed for a full range of motion, black tennis shoes, and a blue winter coat left open.

“You got a problem with that?” Another beautiful woman this one being Chinese American said stepping out of the driver’s seat, her brown eyes delivering such a cold murderous glare that both the newly emerged Superman and Superboy gulped in fear despite their powers. Standing only five feet, two inches tall2 she was the smallest bird of the group and like her daughter, her black hair was cut at her chin However, her hair was perfectly straight. she is also the most dangerous non-meta human woman on the planet earth. She is one of the few people on the planet who stood a chance of beating both Batman, Bronze Tiger, and Wonder Woman in hand to hand combat. This is Sandra Wu-San aka Lady Shiva, who was now going by Jade Tiger.   
Sandra is dressed surprisingly in a pink power puff girls t-shirt, ripped blue jeans that like her daughter allowed for a full range of motion, and a pair of black combat boots finishing her look. She was wearing a blue winter coat that matched her daughters also left open.

“Not at all, motherhood suits you Sandra,” Lois says as she exits the truck with a smile not intimidated at all, her pink superman travel mug in hand. 

“Thank you, Lois. Boy I suggest do not use your x-ray vision on us, that is if you want to remain a boy. I have a lovely and very dull Kryptonite blade that I have been just dying to test out as it’s so hard to know for sure if it’s the real deal these days.” Sandra says focusing her glare on Conner.

“Gulp… yes mam,” Conner says voice cracking, all color drained from his body, and he just barely preventing his bladder from doing the same.

“Smart boy. I am impressed your pants are still dry.” Says the next knockout emerging from the minivan. Another dark-haired beauty this one being of Italian descent, her long wavy black hair falling to mid-shoulder, her brown eyes holding hidden anger. This is Helena Bertinelli better known as the crossbow ki…The Huntress and standing at five foot eleven inches tall she was the tallest woman among the birds of prey. She is wearing her favorite pair of ripped jeans, a rage against the machine t-shirt, a long purple winter jacket, and purple combat boots.

“Hello, you must be Cassandra Cain, I am Lara Lane-Kent.” The newly emerged Lara introduces herself to the shorter girl with a large smile.

“Yes, pleased to meet you. Call me Crass.” The pint-sized (former) assassin says with a small smile.  
The last beautiful woman to climb out of the minivan is a freckle cheeked, blue-eyed redhead standing at five feet, seven inches tall. This is Barbra Gordan daughter of commissioner Gordan, the cybernetically repaired young woman was one of the best hackers in the world, and gadgeteer extraordinary for the birds of prey. She was studying for a doctorate in chemistry, business, engineering, and forensics. She was feared as Batgirl by the criminal underworld. She was dressed in a pair of faded black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and an old leather jacket. She also had her laptop bag with her. 

“Hay Lois, Clark… I see that motherhood has not caused you to lose your lead foot.” Barbra says with a smile having ridden with the ace reporter in the past.

“No, I lost it for a time, then my little girl got her invulnerability and it came back with a vengeance…plus Clark drives like an old woman,” Lois says with a smile.

“I do not drive like an old…” Clark starts to say but then is cut off by the roar of a motorcycle with an orange-skinned knockout of a redhead hanging onto the rider, the motorcycle was being followed by an Emerald green hybrid ford explorer two trolly carts tied down to the top. The motorcycle parked normally, the ford explorer on the other hand skidded into its parking spot.

The motorcycle that just pulled into the parking garage, was ridden, by Dick Grayson. Dick’s arrival at the had been delayed due to needing make his way back to the manor, to needing to take a shower and change. Dick was a very handsome and somewhat tall man standing at five foot ten inches, tall short black hair, and blue eyes. His body was worthy of Greek sculpture. Removing the full-body motorcycle suit he wore in winter revealed that he was dressed in pair of black cargo pants, a black classic yellow circle batman symbol t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and his favorite pair of work boots rounding out the outfit.   
The redhead riding with him is Koriand'r and she is Dicks girlfriend of a year. However, she was better known on earth as Kori Anders, better known to the universe as Starfire. She stood at six-foot-one inch tall with a body any straight or bisexual man would drool over, and any woman would envy. Her long silky red hair falling to her large rump. She is wearing a dark purple t-shirt that exposed well-toned her mid-drift, a pair of blue jeans, go-go boots, and Dicks old leather jacket. However, her most striking feature was that her eyes were entirely green.

Dick was a bit apprehensive bringing her to the hospital given he has slept will all but two of the members of the Birds of Prey, one being Selina. He had never actually even considered sleeping with the woman as he had always viewed Selina as a second mother, as she had been dating Bruce when the man took him in ten years ago. Selina had been there as Bruce's date to the circus and held him as he cried. The other being Crass as he had no interest whatsoever in girls under the age of eighteen and he also viewed the girl as a little sister.

Then from the driver’s side of ford explorer emerged a knockout blond standing five foot seven inches tall her blue eyes that of a warrior born. This is Dinah Queen, better known as Black Canary, one of the most skilled fighters on the planet with a voice that could make her ether the next American Idle or kill you outright should she chose to scream or whispering a sweet nothing in your ear. She is dressed in a pair of baggy ripped blue jeans that allowed her full range of motion, an emerald green t-shirt along with her work boots, and a trademark leather jacket.

Almost falling out of the passenger seat is an attractive blond-haired blue-eyed man standing five foot ten inches tall, with a neatly trimmed goatee and a bit of scruff. This is Oliver Queen better known as the Robin Hood esk hero Green Arrow. He was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks a dark green button-up t-shirt, a pair of tennis shoes ruining his business casual look and a simple green winter coat finished his look. 

“I am never again letting you drive when your angry Pretty Bird. We may have cheated and used the watch tower’s teleporter to get us just outside Gotham, but the way you were driving was crazier than her.” Oliver yells wells pointing at Harley.

“It’s true.” Every member of the Birds of Prey says as one entity as Dinah looks at them inquisitively, she then sulks with a pout.

“Dick help me with the trolly and serving tables I got enough exceptionally good and piping hot coffee in the back to give the entire hospital a caffeine rush. I also have everything one may want in their coffee and some gourmet hot chocolate for the kids. John Constantine texted me and said he is bringing the doughnuts, fresh from the Watchtower and that he was bringing enough to feed us, The Flash, and the entire hospital. Speak of the devil.” Right on cue John Constantine and Zatanna appeared via the JL’s teleporter John behind a trolly stacked high with doughnut boxes.

“And he appears dear Arrow. How ya been I have not seen you since me and Z’s nuptials.” John says with a smile as he appears with his wife of five months. Well he is still wearing his trademark trench coat he was not wearing a suit and tie, he was instead dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black wonder woman emblem t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers.

“Other than almost dying of a heart attack from my wife’s driving, I am doing good. I must say having a soul suit you well. How did Etrigan manage to pull that off? Owe.” Oliver asks with a smile at his old British friend before his wife stomps on his foot.

“Something about winning it in a series of reality-altering hell duels…not something I even want to know about other than he won several of them to get me, entire soul, back. Was one hell of a wedding present…pun intended. Diana, Mera, and a small blond g’rl are the next to teleport down.” Constantine says with a smile.

Right on cue a beautiful and tall dark-haired blue-eyed woman whose beauty was far greater than any supermodel, actress, or adult film star. She stood at an impressive six-foot-two inch tall her black hair falling to the middle of her back in challenge. She was dressed in a pair of torn blue jeans that did not hinder her movement and were held up by a scarlet leather belt, a Halestorm t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of combat boots finishing her rocker outfit off. This is Diana Prince, Diana of Themyscira, the second wonder woman, and she is the most dangerous and powerful woman on the planet. 

Next to her was a second beautiful redhead standing five, foot nine inches tall, with shoulder-length hair. She is dressed in tight red leather pants, a black belt, a matching Halestorm t-shirt, and a pair of black go-go boots. This Mera the queen of Atlantis, a frequent sparring partner of Diana’s, and the most powerful aquakinetic on the planet, making her the second deadliest woman on the planet.

With them was a short blond-haired blue-eyed girl standing at four feet nothing. She had on a pink Supergirl shirt and a pair of ripped and faded blue jeans that did not hinder her movements, along with a leather jacket. This is Cassandra Sandsmark, the Wonder Girl, daughter of Zeus, beloved of Hera, and half-sister to Diana of Themyscira. She was currently living with her elder sister who had guardianship over her after her mother was driven crazy the furies and killed herself just as Wonder Woman and Cassie saved her. The girl, fortunately, got to say goodbye to her mother and hear her mother say I love you from her before she passed.

“Bloody hell I never…I never…I have never seen Wonder Woman in anything other than her work clothes, her amazon formal wear, or a business suit…bloody hell Halestorm, really I always pictured her more of a Jazz fan. Come to think of it I have also never seen Mera in anything other than her Atlantean clothing either.” John says staring in shock along with the three other men and the single boy.

“I do have other close Constantine, however as the Amazon’s ambassador to The United States of America and idol of girls everywhere, I chose to normally dress formally. And it’s my mother who likes Jazz, on the other hand, I prefer heavy metal, hard rock, and pop music. Mera and I were attending a Halestorm concert when we got Loise’s text informing Ladies Night that Bruce had been gravely injured.” You could hear the anger in Diana’s voice when she started talking about Bruce. 

Diana has been in love with Bruce since the moment she met him and would have made a move on him long ago had Aphrodite herself not informed her that in this Universe, Bruce’s his heart has and always will belong to Selina Kyle. 

It hurt but she chose not to pursue Bruce and chose Superman as a secret rebound instead. She loved her ex Kryptonian boyfriend with all her heart, but she fell for Batman even harder because he was a warrior unlike any other on the planet, had the strongest moral compass of anyone she has met, and she just wanted to heal that hidden pain he took turned into his armor. However after she having seen the bat and the cat together two years ago, and when she finally met Selina in person that night a year and a half ago, she understood why Bruce’s heart belonged to her. Both were damaged people, however together the missing pieces of their damaged souls fit together perfectly. The men as one turned their questioning looks to Mera. 

“I keep some casual surface cloths in my room at the watchtower, however, the fabrics of land do not hold up to the world of the deep. Thus, whenever I go up to the watchtower, I am dressed in my Atlantean garments.” Mera says with a glare that made the men gulp. 

“No offense love, just shocked at seeing you women dressed like the girls in my old crowd,” John says with his hands held up in defense.

“Cassie.” A smiling Lara exclaims before appearing before her best friend. The two young girls embrace as it had bit some time since they last saw each other.

“Hello, my name is Cassandra Cain, it’s nice to meet you. Please call me Crass” The other little girl holds her hand out in greeting introducing herself to the newly appeared girl.

“Nice to meet you Crass I am Cassandra Sandsmark, call me Cassie,” Cassie says taking the new girl’s hand. Something special was born that night.

Dick and Oliver had finished unloading the coffee, cart, and additives when a streak of scarlet and yellow appear signaling the arrival of The Flash and his wife of two years Iris west Allen.

Barry Allen is a blond-haired blue-eyed man standing at six feet tall. Having speed changed from his costume He is wearing a green lantern t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a simple red winter jacket.   
His wife Iris was a spunky Irish American woman3 standing at five foot, six inches tall, with beautiful brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She had thrown on a pair of blue jeans a button-up scarlet shirt, black work boots, and a red winter jacket.

“Oh, bloody hell, god in heaven, (deep inhale) I am ready where are they, where are the riders.” A dead-serious Constantine said running to look out the sides of the parking garage well spell of protection expanding in front of him as he caught sight of two glowing figures one cloaked in emerald green the other violet. 

“Is it really that hard to believe I can be early if it’s important?” Barry says in exasperation.

“well, generally your early arrival to something is before a big invasion or after something bad happened. Given last time you were early Trigon then invaded, you being early this time is not a bad sign. Between the wonder woman line, Carol produces and getting Lucius Fox of Wayne enterprises to ready some top-shelf JL line travel mugs everyone in the hospital and their families will have one by the end of the day, I brought a couple of carts to bring them in on.” The emerald green glow said in a familiar voice. It was little known fact that Farris air was also the one who produced all of Wonder Woman’s merchandise, on the other hand, Wayne Enterprise merchandise the rest of the Justice league all proceeds going to fund the Justice league.

“Blood hell Jordan, you and Carol scared the crap out of me. Christ, I could use a ciggy, unfortunately, I bloody well quit cold turkey that night five years ago, when Rachel managed to teleport herself into the House of Mystery.” Constantine said as he pulled out his enchanted lighter and began to fiddle with it.

Five years ago an eight-year-old girl Rachel, Daughter of Trigon had appeared in the House of Mysteries, tired, hungry, confused and, a bit scared as she hoped the Legendary John Constantine would kill her to prevent her father from ever using her again. John sensing her demonic power almost killed her. Only the intervention of the Seraph4 Amenadiel stopping time that stayed his hand. Turned out the girl was technically his great, great aunt on his mother’s side. The Seraph revealed to him that his mother’s parents were Jason Blood and Nimue Inwudu5 and due to the merger of Jason with Etrigan, he was also grandson to Etrigan. When doing a bang-up job forging her records, John who had been hungry for any form of a real family, but especially that on his mother’s side, yet he never thought he would have one, chose to then adopt Rachel Roth, making her Rachel Constantine6. That night he also swore he would never lie to his family and he never did. This action made him both a better man and well still a bastard he was a much Lesser bastard.

Having landed well John was reminiscing Hal and Carol had switched from their ‘work’ clothes to casual clothing. 

Harold ‘Hal’ Jordan is a man standing at six feet, two inches tall and he had short brown hair and matching eyes. He was wearing his united states air force jacket, blue jeans, and a blue v neck jacket with a pair of brown work boots finishing his look. His Green Lantern Corps power ring was worn on his right middle finger, on his left ring finger was a gold wedding band.   
Hal lost his fear of commitment that night a year and a half ago when he watched and drank with a heartbroken Bruce Wayne at his newly acquired Pub in Smallville. That day he got to taste a bottle of the rarest, finest, unobtainable vintage of wine in the world, the most expensive bottle of scotch ever sold, a rare fourth batch bourbon, and two different single barrel bourbons. Everyone enjoyed the glass of scotch, well Hal and Dick especially enjoyed the single barrel bourbons. Clark enjoyed the wine, Barry, and the fourth batch bourbon.

Well the rest of them just enjoyed a glass of each Bruce drank the rest. What really changed his opinion on marriage was when Bruce, not sounding drunk at all raised his last full glass of bourbon and said: ‘To Selina Kyle, the only woman I have and ever will love, she broke my heart now it’s gone.’ He then downed the full glass of bourbon and proceeded to fall backward, threw a table, passed out drunk shocking and affecting everyone there. 

Hal used his ring and was amazed at the power of Bruce Wayne’s liver, as the man did not have alcohol poisoning despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed. After Clark and Dick left taking Bruce to the latter’s parent's place to sleep it off on their couch. He informed Barry that he would like to be alone for a bit and that he would lock up when he left. 

Hel spent the next four hours sitting on a barstool, not moving, and just staring at Bruce’s broken glass. Making up his mind he cleaned up the broken glass, downed two glasses of water, washed the dirtied glasses from the night, locked up the bar, and at four AM flew to his mother’s house. He woke her up and asked his mother for her for the ring he had been unable to return yet could not use. He had bought the ring just before he was recruited to the green lantern corps and went missing for six months. He then flew to Oa carrying a pair of bolt cutters. Asking Guy to wait outside their chambers Hal forced his way in and he gave the Guardians ultimatum allow the members of the corps to date members of the Green, blue, and violet lantern corps, or he would return the ring along with his finger. 

Hal was Fully expecting to be returning his ring however to his surprise, Ganthet, chose to step down to join the Green Lantern Corps and used his last act as a leader of the guardians of the universe to force Hal’s ultimatum into law. Well, most of the Guardians had rejected emotion, Ganthet knew emotional attachments for the Lanterns would only strengthen them.

He then flew to the eternally single Carol’s location which thankfully happened to be at her apartment, woke her up down on one knee, and popped the question. Carol's answer was an extremely hard punch to Hal’s face, after realizing her hand hurt and she was not dreaming. The next thing Hal knew he found himself in Vegas in front of the superhero’s marriage drive-through chapel having gotten there faster than even The Flash could have taken them. 

Any possible consequences be dammed Carol wanted them hitched before he had the time to change his mind, his nerves to gave out, whatever mind control he was under to wear off or for him to sober up. However, what truly disturbed him that day was the fact that he was married by a Guy Garner/Green Lantern impersonator. That day her powers as a star sapphire exponentially grew due to her ring no longer being powered by unrequited love but instead true love. They had a larger proper marriage ceremony six months later.   
Carol eternally thankful to the newest member of the Green Lantern Corps, she had asked Ganthet if he would stand-in for her father and to give her away at the wedding. After explaining what that meant to the little blue man, he felt honored and accepted. 

His wife Carol Ferris-Jordan stood at five foot seven inches tall. She had on a pair of faded blue jeans, a white shirt, and her tan trench coat. She was also six months pregnant and entering her maternity leave with the Star Sapphire Corps.

“Wait a minute Kori who the bloody hell is watching the kids in the tower? Rachel is staying there well its mine and Z’s shift with the league and the only reason I even let her join the Titans was under the condition that there was an adult in the building at all times. There are so many boys in that tower however I especially do not trust the green one who has a crush on her.7” Constantine says now that he is no longer preparing for some crisis. 

“Cyborg is watching the tower so that I could be with Dick as father his was harmed by this Bane,” Kori says with a calm look.

John then chanted a spell that translated to something along the lines of imp of my myself, I call you come to me. 

“I will go keep an eye on Greeny, Jonny” a small creature that looked like a demonic little gremlin version of John appeared before the gathered group of heroes, it then proceeds to teleport to the tower.

“Bird of peace I beseech you to watch over my daughter to ensure the boy of beasts keeps his hands to himself,” Zatanna says backward summoning one of her dove familiars to join John imp in keeping an eye on her stepdaughter.

“You know you would do the same thing boy scout if Little Lara was with a boy in a tower with Cyborg as the only adult supervising them,” John says noticing superman was about to say something.

“True. Well given we are all here, let’s all head into the hospital.” Clark simply states.   
That is when the roar of a Harley-Davidson filled the garage and a person dressed in a black leather motorcycle suit road into the parking garage putting the heroes on guard. The figure removed their helmet revealing a green-eyed woman with her red hair cut in a bob. She quickly removed her riding suit revealing she wearing a Pink Hello Kitty t-shirt, a black leather jacket stitched together with red thread, a pair of black cargo pants held up by a red canvas belt, and to finish her look she had a pair of military issue combat boots. She was also the third tallest woman in the garage standing at five foot eleven and one-quarter inches tall. 

Spotting Dick the mystery woman marched up to him with authority, her face set in a glare that would haunt his nightmares for the next few months. When she was within an arm’s length of the shorter man, she delivered a hard punch right to the man’s right eye. Before dick even hit the ground, Diana was restraining Kori and Clark had the struggling, kicking, the mystery woman in a held by the waist. The woman notices that the three little girls were holding up their phones, the dark-haired girl with blue eyes gave her a score of 5/10, the blond a score of 6/10, and Crass a score of 7/10.  
“Richard John fucking Greyson, why the fuck did I have to hear that my God damn cousin was in a fucking ‘car accident’ over my fucking police scanner, I swear to god and to Superman, if your answer does not satisfy me you will never have a fucking child and the Grayson line will fucking end with you.” The mystery woman revealed herself to be Katherine ‘Kate’ Kane, cousin of Bruce Wayne. Well, the socialite normally controlled her language, when she was angry her soldiers’ mouth always took over. 

“Kori it's ok, Clark let her go, it’s good to see you too Kate thanks for holding back. It’s only been 30 minutes since we finished hearing about the ‘accident’ I figured you may be in the middle of your ‘night job’, so I told Alfred I would call you myself once I got here.” Dick says with a sigh as he stood up. The newly released Kate proceeded to punch him harder and in the same spot a second time. Dick was once again on the ground this time clutching his eye, Clark was restraining Kate this time, and this time Diana and Mera were needing to restrain Kori Diana covering the girl's eyes well Mera restrained her body. This time the girls all gave Kate a score of 10/10

“Never, ever fucking referrer to my god damn second fucking job with that emphases ever the fuck again. You made me sound like a fucking, goddamn prostitute you son of a fucking bitch.” Kate screams at Dick with a glare once again kicking at the air.

“She is right about that bird boy.” Every single woman in the parking garage says with a glare, even Dicks beloved girlfriend, whose eyes had been uncovered, and the three little girls. Given the fact that seventeen of the most dangerous women currently on the planet were glaring at him, Dick felt as if his soul was both frozen, on fire, being electrocuted, trying to leave his body well at the same time trying to hide deep in his bones from the look these women were giving him. He was also sure a piece of his soul had died.

“It will never happen again,” Dick says clutching his eye and glade to be at a hospital. Letting go of Kate Clark went to help Dick up. Kate meanwhile went and grabbed her purse form her motorcycle something every one of the gathered women had on them.8

“Your eye socket is fine and there is no damage to your eye ether. However, if you do not want to end up looking like Rocky at the end of the first movie, you’re going to want to ice your eye when we get inside.” Clark says checking the younger man over with his x-ray vision.

“Good to know however I wish I had taken some kryptonite from the cave so I could depower you and let Kate vent her frustrations on your face,” Dick says with a smile. 

“I am glad you do not have any kryptonite on you,” Clark says with a weak smile.

“Hold still birdy I do not trust Clarkys diagnosis, let Dr. Harley see,” Harley says as she kneels shining a light from her phone into Dick’s eye, checking him over making sure his eye was fine.

“Clarkys right ice is all you need,” Harley says with a smile.

Gotham general lobby…

The African American nurse manning the admissions desk was trying to read her hardback copy of Two Mocking Birds, Clark Kent’s latest novel, however, she had read the same page several times as she was on edge, Gotham was quite with Bruce Wayne and his date who’s name she did not catch being the only admissions this night. This was the second time in the 30 years she has been working at Gotham general that Gotham had been so quiet. The last time this happened was 27 years ago when the parents of Mr. Wayne were killed. 

“Could you please tell us what floor Bruce Wayne is being operated on?” A woman’s voice comes from the other side of the desk.

“Ghaaaa good lord in heaven you scared the dickens out of me, child I’ll get you some ice packs for that eye.” The nurse asks after looking up and seeing two of the tallest women she has ever met. The experienced veteran Gotham nurse instantly noticing dark red surrounding Dick's eye. She then picks up the phone on her desk.

“Hello Bud, its Charlette, what OR is Bruce Wayne being operated in, I have friends of his here,” Charlette says into the phone. As she talked, she grabbed several icepacks kept under the desk.

“Third-floor operating room one, it should not be hard to find. Here you go dear, Dr. Tompkins is also waiting outside the room so have her look at that eye before you ice it.” The kind old nurse says. Having both a feeling honed from her time in this particular hospital and having a full stock Charlette she hands dick six two-part disposable chemical icepacks.

“thank you, mam,” Dick says as he tucks the items into the inner pocket of his jacket. That is when she notices the rest men were all pushing carts.

“Some very good coffee,” Oliver says with a smile.  
“Best doughnuts in the world, love” Constantine says with a boyish grin.

“And something for you to keep the coffee in and take home to keep,” Hal says as.  
They leave 6 of the large electric coffee holders and half of the boxes of donuts along with most of the travel mugs, the once the rest chose their mugs the others would be brought down.

“Well, some are for us the rest is for the entire staff and any patients,” Clark says with his all-American smile.

“Well leave what you’re not taking up here and I’ll them get it set up. And Mr. Kent if you would please” she is recognizing one of the men she holds up a pen and her book.

“Of course, I would,” Clark says taking the book and signed it: to my fan Charlette, may you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Thank you, Mr. Kent,” Charlette says with a smile.

The men all took the elevator well the rest took the steps.

Outside Operating Room One…

“We got donuts, coffee, travel mugs, and a birdy who eye needs to be looked at,” Hal says with a smile as the large group of people enters the waiting room.

“I raided your room and brought you something a bit more comfortable than that poor Chanel little black dress.” Harley states as the hyper woman rushes to the front of the pack to give Selina a hug. Returning her friend/subordinates hug she looked to the rest of the birds, Harley was not known for common sense, especially when it came to what the appropriate clothing for…anything. The other birds flashed her the ok sign.

“What are you all doing here, who’s watching he east end?” Selina asks as she takes the bag.

“Aside from the bats beating Gotham’s has been abnormally quiet tonight, nothing is going…its freaky” Harley says with a freaked out expressing.

“How you are doing kitty cat, I see your moms here, so you do not need to bawl your eyes out,” Lois says as she hugs her best friend.

“Your right fall girl. I am glad your here.” Selina says as she returned the hug of her best friend.

“Where’s the baby bat?” Lois asks as she released the other woman.

“The Kitten needed to us the little boy’s room,” Selina tells Lois with a smile.

“Greyson did Harley check over your eye?” Dr. Tompkins asks the wounded bird.

“Yes, says it just needs ice,” Dick says as he helps set up the tables.

“Then ice your eye when you are done with that.” Dr. Tompkins says with a smile. John Hal and Oliver and Dick quickly finished setting up the tables with the coffee, doughnuts, and everything one may put into coffee. Dick then went and laid down on the cold floor and cracked open an ice pack.

Damian who had gone to the bathroom stepped out and caught sight of Lara Kent eating a donut topped with chocolate and sprinkles. Some of the chocolate smeared on her cheek. For the first time in his life, he tripped over his own feet doing a sliding faceplant that ended with him at the feet of Clark Kent, who had caught the look on Damián’s face before he faceplanted and did not like that he was looking at his daughter like that.

“Man, I wish I had my phone out, the little twerp somehow got a full video of my face plant when Bruce brought Selina to his office two years ago. What happened little brother?” Dick said from his spot on the floor.

“Shut up or I will kill you, Grayson.” A blushing and embarrassed Damián says. He also planned to stay on the floor until his blush was gone, as he was not willing to give his older brother the satisfaction of seeing him blush. However, someone else had a different thought.  
“Damián you ok son,” Clark asked as he forcefully picked the twelve-year-old up much harder than necessary and he dusts him off the same way. 

“Damián come with me I want to introduce you to some new people,” Clark tells the boy as he put a hand on his shoulder and forcefully leads him to the girls.

“Damián Wayne this is MY DAUGHTER, Lara Martha Lane-Kent and her best friend Cassandra ‘Cassie’ Sandsmark,” Clark says, and Damián could hear and feel the threat in the man of steels voice as the hand on his should become like a vice, the proud boy refused to grimace in pain.

Lara’s face turned red as she had a crush on Damián since she first saw his picture and knew she also had chocolate smeared on her face, panicking and forgetting about her superspeed the girl began to franticly look around for a napkin to clean her face off with.

“Here you go, Miss Kent,” Damián says with a dopey smile as he pulls out the handkerchief Alfred insisted, he carries, and for the first time was glad the old man made him do as such.

“Thank you, Damián,” Lara says her blush darkening. She then turned around and whipped off her face. Turning back around like nothing happened she then sticks out her hand.

“Hello Damián, I am Lara Kent it's very nice to meet you.” The girl says with a blush on her cheeks, which was something Clark did not like. As this was going on another Introduction was going on at the doughnut table.

“Damián Wayne, it's a pleaser to meet Miss Kent.” A blushing Damián says as he took the girl's hand. 

“You can call me Lara, Damián,” Lara says with a smile.

“No, he will call (oomph)” Clark begins to say before his daughter remembering her super-speed smashes him in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind from him. 

Conner seeing his best friend was falling over himself decided to save the boy. That is when he finally caught sight of the blond girl and froze. Feeling someone looking at her Cassie turned around and blushed seeing Conner looking at her as she had a crush on the boy since she saw his picture when he was introduced as ‘Superman’ Being raised an amazon, she quickly took charge of the situation and marched up to the boy.

“Hello, there you must be Conor Luther Kent, I am Cassandra Sandsmark call me Cassie. What say we go save our friends from making bigger fools of themselves.” Cassie says as she wraps her arm around the cute boy.

“Whatever you say…I mean let’s go bailout are friends.” A blushing Conner says as he is happily dragged over to his friend.

“Damián, they brought donuts,” Conner says as he pulls the boy away.

“’ Tisch’ thanks for the save,” Damián says in a voice just loud enough for his best friend and only his best friend to hear before making his way to the donuts and grabbing a maple-flavored one.

Dick went ahead and hit the stop button on his phone, glade to have some blackmail on his little brother. He then tucked his phone away as Lois stepped before him.

“You sending me a copy of that later bird boy.” The reporter says in a tone that Dick knew he could not say no to.

“You will have it by the end of the day. Damián would never think of checking your phone for my blackmail material.” Dick says with an evil big brother grin.

“Well now that the kittens have met, I am going to change, then we can decide how we're going to take down this Bane. Barbra start searching for any information on him.” Selina says as she heads to the lady’s room.

Selina emerges a few minutes later, happy with her friend's choice of clothes as she picked her favorite pair of black jeans, one of Bruce’s silk button-up shirts which she normally slept in, socks, and her favorite pair of boots. 

However, what pleased her more was the silk shirt Harley picked, as it happened to be the one, she saved for when she had a bad night protecting the east end. It was the shirt that Bat was wearing on the boat, that Bruce thinks was the first time they officially met again. It was one of the eight shirts Alfred ‘let’ her steal from Bruce when she moved out. She had been gone by the time he arrived back at the cave.

“How the hell did you know to grab this shirt Harleen?” Selina asks as she emerged from the Ladies' room.

“Well, it’s the one you wear after the case which will never not be mentioned. Also, it’s the shirt you had…” Selina quickly covered the clown girls’ mouth before she could spill the beans.

“Harley thank you for grabbing this shirt, I love you as you’re a good friend, however, if you finish that sentence and you will be glad you’re in a hospital,” Selina whispered in the blond woman’s ear.

“What were you going to say?” A curious Mera asks as she took a sip from her new Aquaman Mug. She was drinking a mix of coffee, hot cocoa, and French vanilla cream.

“Nothing fish gal, so what ah we gonna do’s abouts this Bane fellow?” A wide-eyed Harley says, as she knew Selina would fallow threw with her threat.

“First I need coffee and a donut, then we plan,” Selina says as she grabs a Batman travel mug and looks at what all was on tap. She shocked the men bar Alfred and Dick when all she does is filling the mug with straight black coffee.

“What?” She asks everyone with a raised eyebrow.

“We figured you would be one to take cream with your coffee,” Constantine says.

“Bruce is the one who does not like straight black coffee, not me, he prefers it with milk. Me I like my coffee straight and black as the knight himself.” Selina says as she takes a sip of coffee expecting the acidic taste of instant coffee. She is pleasantly surprised to find herself drinking something better than Bruce’s personal blend of coffee.

“Me-yoow What the is this wonderful ambrosia I am drinking.” A happy Cat says, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Selina was a coffee nut and she loved this mystery coffee.

“I call it Black Canary; it goes on the market in three months. This is from my personal stash.” Oliver says with a smile. 

“Well, you better send a stash to the birdhouse till it comes on the market Arrow boy or I will take out my anger at bane on you. Now girls let’s start plotting the downfall of Bane” Selina says with an evil smile that reminded the men that she was a ‘reformed’ villain. She then grabs a couple of chocolate-covered donuts and takes a seat with the rest of the women.

Seeing Clark about to comment Constantine stopped him.

“Let me share some of the old wisdom with you Clarky boy, never get in the middle of a bunch of woman plotting the downfall of some poor sap, less you want to join the sap. Now sit down and have a donut…where did the baby bat and your ‘son’ go?” John says looking confused as he handed the man of steel a donut with vanilla frosting.

“Lara’s and Cassie are missing too,” Clark says in alarm as he scanned the room.

“The girls went to stop the boys from doing something stupid,” Crass says as before she takes another bite of her third donut, loving that it had strawberry frosting made from natural strawberries, as she just loved the taste of natural strawberry flavored things.

“Lara is with Damián!” Clark says in alarm ready to go postal.

“Clark due not start looking for your daughter with your x-ray vision. Both Lara and Cassie need to show the boys who are really in charge” Diana says with a look that froze every single man in the room.

“But Connor could hurt them her or Damián could lead them some were bad,” Clark says as he stands up.

“Clark Kent if anyone is going to come back hurt it's going to be Damián and Conor. Now sit your ass down, eat your donut, and let your daughter beat up your best friends’ son without an audience, as you would just embarrass the boys more.” His wife says with a glare.

“Yes, dear,” Clark says pouting as he sat back down and took a bit of his donut. He knew he would not win that argument and was waiting for the teasing to start. Minutes go by and Clark grew impatient.

“Why are none of you teasing me?” A confused Clark asks.

“Clarky boy have you met the woman we are either dating or married to? We all know we will never win with that lot and have gladly accepted it. So welcome to the Whipped Men’s Club.” Constantine says as the other men nod in agreement.

Five minutes later the kids return to the waiting room, Damián’s right eye now matching his brother’s. The boy shuffles over to his older brother, who wordlessly hands the boy a fresh ice pack from the floor.

“Thanks.” Damian quietly says as he lays on the other side of his adopted older brother putting the icepack on his eye. Selina snapping a photo of the cute scene with her camera. 

Conner wordlessly went and picked up the two girl’s empty mugs. Lara’s being a Power Woman (formerly power girl) mug and Cassie being a teen titans’ mug. The boy fills them with hot cocoa and brings them to the girls, then he goes and grabs two more donuts one with chocolate frosting and sprinkles the other an orange-flavored frosting with sprinkles hands them to the girls.

“That will be all till Damián’s eye has been properly iced,” Cassie says as she smiles at the boy.

“Yes, mam,” Conner says with a goofy grin before he goes and sits with the men.

“You guys got your butt kicked but good, didn’t you?” Constantine says flatly.

“’ tch’…Yes,” Damian says.

“Why was that so easy,” Dick asks his little brother. It was never that easy to get something from his little brother…especially if it was something that embarrassed the boy.

“Part of the deal brother.” a pouting Damián says.

“Conor, you tell the story.” Clark tells his ‘son.’

“Well, we had just snuck away to deal with Bane...” Conner begins his story.

With the boys…

Conner and Damián had slipped away when Selina had left to go into the ladies’ room.

“What’s the plan are we killing this Bane or are we capturing him?” Conner asks his best friend with a smile.

“Father would want us to bring him in alive, so we bring him in…badly maimed but alive,” Damian says his face serious.

“Look Cassie, these silly boys think they get first the crack a Bane when it's Selina and Ladies Night who get the first shot.” A girl’s voice says from nowhere, actually causing both boys to jump in fright. 

From the shadows, Lara and Cassie appear with superior smiles on their faces.

“Unfortunately, we do not have the time for you two so either join us, get out of the way, or we will have to hurt you,” Damian says with a glare. Lara and Cassie never stop smiling as they walk up to the boys.

“It’s so cute that you think you can hurt us, you cute boy you,” Lara says as she pats Damián on his right cheek she then starts circling the boy.

“I’ll tell you what we will have a little sparring match on the roof, if you manage to beat us, we will help you. However, if us helpless weak little girls manage to beat you, big strong boys, you have to be our servants for the day, and tell just how you lost to us. However, we will take it easy on your reputation, if no one asks what happened you do not have to tell them how you lost. If someone does you need to tell the truth.” Lara says as she heads to the roof.

The two boys’ egos would not allow them to say no.

Gotham general’s roof…

“So, Cassie I want the cute arrogant one, are you ok with my little brother?” Lara asks as she removes her coat revealing that she had on a pair of Bracelets of Submission. She then began to stretch.

“Yes, I like boys who are strong and a bit dumb like he is. Besides your brother is the cute one.” Cassie says with a grin removing her own jacket showing she also had on a pair of Bracelets of Submission.

“Eww, gross Cassie. On the other hand, it would not be a fair fight for the two of them as we both have superpowers. They're just boys only and only one of them has superpowers. Well, I guess I will even the odds and give the boys a handicap.” Lara says as she swiped her left bracelet with her thumb, her thumb travels from her elbow to her wrist.

“You see boys my Bracelets of Submission are special. Given I have my mother’s temperament, Diana had Hephaestus forge my bracelets special so I could depower myself when I needed to punch an annoying boy. Now I am just a helpless normal cute little girl. Are you ready to dance cutie?” Lara asked Damián as she dramatically clapped her hands together.

The two boys had just stood there and watched the two girls stretch, Damián not bothering as he was still limber from his pre patrol warmups. Both had matching dopy grinds and blushes from being called cute by the girls they were crushing hard on.

“’tsc’ Like some girl could ever beat me.” The arrogant Baby Bat says as he charges the Girl of Steel. Cassie took that as her cue and speed blitzed Conner their fight taking them into the air.

For the first few minutes of the fight, the boys thought they were winning. The girls suddenly sprang backward to meet back to back matching smiles on their faces from enjoying the fight.

“Well Lara, I think it’s time we stopped enjoying are dance with these cuties and put them in their place,” Cassie says the girls smile going from charming to a vicious, a smile that frankly made Connor doubt himself.

“Agreed Cassie, sorry cutie, but it’s time to make you feel pain and humiliation,” Lara says her grin matching her friends. Damian refused to acknowledge either the twinge of fear nor the twinge of excitement he felt from the look the Girl of Steel was giving him. 

Damián goes to throw a jab from his right hand at the girl, however, this time Lara catches his arm holds it, and delivers two hard fast punches to his right eye knocking him on his ass. She then rolled him on his front and sat on his back grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back in a unique submission hold. 

The baby bat hears a crash and a grunt from his left. Looking he sees his best friend in a modified sharpshooter. A few years from now Conner would stand a chance at brute-forcing himself free from the hold, but as a twelve-year-old, he stood no chance. He tapped out.

“Good boy, you deserve a reward,” Cassie says as she lets go of the boy, helps him up, and then gives him a peck on the cheek. Conner instantly turns to mush with bright blush and a goofy grin on his face.

Damián continues to struggle until Lara impulsively bends down and whispers what can only be described as a sultry “Meow” in his ears. Damian shivered in what he would later understand as excitement, instantly understanding why his father put up with Selina’s meows, purr, and cat puns. Despite the pain he was in he could not stop the goofy grin that appears on his face.

“I yield,” Damian whispers.

“What was that baby bat, I can’t hear you speak up. Meow.” Having Noticed that the meow she impulsively gave the boy affected him she repeated the word at the end.

“I yield.” The proud boy says a bit louder.

“I still can’t hear your birdy. Meow.” She repeats this time pulling harder on the boy’s arms.

“I YEALD TO THE SUPERIOR SKILL OF THE GIRL OF STEEL!!!!” Damián finally swallows his pride and yells out to the world.

“Meow, Good boy you finally know your place,” Lara says giving him one last bit of pain. She then let go stands up on the boys back, grinds her heels into it, before finally letting him up. Artemis had mentioned that the boys of the bat family tended to need a bit extra effort put in before they would acknowledge their proper place. Given the amazon envoy to Great Britain had Jason Todd wrapped around her finger she took the advice to heart. As the kids put their coats back on Damián pulled Conner aside.

“The meows never happened, and I get you the Wayne box five tomorrow.” Damian bribes his best friend.

“Deal,” Conner says with a grin thinking sucker as he would never embarrass his best friend like that. Damián noticed Lara swipes her bracelet from her wrist to her elbow and noticed her fatigue disappear.

  
Back in the waiting room of OR 1

“And that’s what happened.” Conner finished his tale and sat down in an empty chair. That is when the two girls headed to the ladies’ room. Damián and Connor suddenly felt death beside them, and Dick long gone, his icepack on the ground where he had been laying.

Damian…

“You will be respecting my little princess should you chose to ask her out, got it Damián,” Clark says his glasses off, eyes Glowing red. The boy could literally feel the heat of the glare that the man of steel was giving him as he was using his heat vision on low to slowly cook his forehead. That is one someone else steps in front of the man of steel. 

“Clark let me teach you how to properly threaten a girl’s potential boyfriend,” Lois tells her husband before giving him a peck on the cheek. Then she stepped on the boy’s crotch hard.

“Now Damián, I know you will treat my baby girl right. However, you knock her up your putting a ring on her finger or I will end you slow. If I ever learn you Cheat on my little girl. Oh, not even your Daddy will able to hide you from me, I will bring you back with the pit several times as I kill you in such creative little ways that would make the Joker himself take notes. Your final death will come when I finally have my husband throw you into the sun as a mercy.” Lois Lane-Kent says, as she threatens the boy, she Is touching his nose in the same manner mother does to a baby. The look on the woman’s face was one that would scare even the devil himse…scratch that, the look would scare even his father. The boy loses all color and lays there petrified.

“We never had this conversation Baby Bat,” Lois says as she puts just enough presser on the boy’s crotch for it to hurt. She then bends over and gives the boy a motherly kiss on the forehead. 

Conor…

Conner gulped when he suddenly found the arm of one of the most beautiful women on earth around his shoulders. Any other time he would have loved having her other hand grabbing his jewels. However, she was squeezing them just hard enough that even with his half-Kryptonian physiology he feels a good amount of pain.

“Cassie is my little sister; I kicked my father as hard as I could in the place I am holding right now to protect her from Hera. However, I am also her adoptive mother. Now she will be the one in charge of the pace of your relationship. If You try to pressure her into something, she is not ready for, you horny little boy, and I will remove what will make you a boy. You knock her up, you marry her, or I remove ALL of what makes you a boy. You break her heart, I remove what makes you a boy, cook it up nice and tasty, and I will then make you eat it. Now, If you ever cheat on her, oh let me tell you now, you do not want to want to even think of that, little boy, because I remove everything that makes you a man, cook them up nice and tasty, feed them to you, then I will spend the next ten years killing you slowly. If you die before the 10 years are up, I will simply have Uncle Hades bring you back to life and add a year to your torment.” Diana says before gently slapping his cheek.

“This conversation never happened little boy, got that.” Diana of Themyscira, adoptive mother of Cassandra Sandsmark says to the boy as she makes him yelp in pain by giving what she had been holding an extremely hard squeeze. She then seals her promise with a motherly kiss on the boy’s forehead.

In the years to come, both boys would have nightmares of these two women. They would also go on to date and eventually marry the two girls, living long and happy lives as superhero duos.

They would also take the words of the two mothers to their graves and beyond. When the two girls return from the bathroom the boys just gave the girls a smile not showing the terror the two now had for their mothers. Damian would also say nothing as Dick returned from the bathroom to lay back on the floor, handing his little brother a fresh icepack.

“Welcome to the Whipped Men’s Club, boys.” A pale Constantine, who heard everything tells the boys with a comforting smile well pulling out a hidden flask and taking a sip of the good stuff.

Next time on Batman Hushed Knightfall: The women plot part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off…I disturbed even myself with the threats I put into Lois and Diana’s mouths (shudders). And yes, the woman of DC’s power couples truly run the show. I will admit now that I was going to go introduce Jon initially as the son of Clark and Lois, however I am not a fan of Damián/Raven as I have been a fan of Beast boy/Raven since the original Teen Titans cartoon.  
> I chose Superman’s potential daughter from a dream in Injustice year two, which may have been influenced by my recent finishing the first sandman audio book, and my love for the injustice comic.  
> 1.I do not like Zeus in any incarnation.  
> 2: I know that Lady Shiva is actually five foot eight inches tall, however I got a bit sick of having so many women at the five foot seven to five-foot eight mark. I also like the idea of the most dangerous woman in the world being short.
> 
> 3: I was extremely tempted to go with the CW version of iris but chose to go to go with the comic book Iris instead.
> 
> 4: a seraph is the highest choir of angel and I figure Amenadiel being the oldest in Lucifer would be a Seraph.
> 
> 5: I could not find much about Constantine’s mother and I am also a big fan of injustice league comic.
> 
> 6: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War put this idea in my head.
> 
> 7: Ya, I am not a raven Damian fan I am a Raven/BB fan, so they will not be getting together in this.
> 
> 8: Why would not the woman of DC have purses.
> 
> 9: I noticed that they have been working together a bit on DC wiki well looking up how to spell Artemis name as I cannot spell.


	3. Powerful Woman plot part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people show up and the woman begin plotting Bane's downfall.

Gotham Wayne Manner a year and a half ago…

Selina had changed from her costume into a pair of black jeans, a black button-up, and a pair of black boots. She then packed everything she wanted up and stole a few of Bruce’s shirts making sure to take the one Bruce ware on the boat, thanked Alfred for helping her pack, and stole his mother's Ford Windstar. The story behind her owning a Windstar was Martha Kane-Wayne wanted the mom experience and as a woman as stubborn Selina, she bought a very well-equipped minivan, had aftermarket modifications done on it to make it safer than the president's limo, and drove her son to school every day. 

Selina filled its oil and gas tank, found the key to it in her pocket, and drove it out of there. What surprised her was the station Martha had the van set to was the same one she listened to. She arrived in Metropolis at eight in the morning and parked the van outside the Daily Planet, grabbing her black purse she stepped out the door, locked the van, and headed into the building. She planned to wait it out in the coffee shop on the first floor till 5:45 PM giving her just enough time to catch Lois Lane as she got off work, and with a bit of luck they would go for drinks. Entering A Cup of Green, she marched up to the counter.

“Super Green Kryptonite coffee, black as the knight and two…no three super chocolate fudge muffins.” She told the blond-haired blue-eyed teenage girl of about 19 behind the counter.

“That will be 10.50,” the girl behind the counter says.

“Here’s a 20 keep the change,” Selina says as she takes her coffee and fresh chocolatey muffiney goodness to a table. The coffee was good the muffins were better, so She wound up having five for lunch. By the time 5:45 rolled around Selina ended up tipping the girl 52 dollars taken from Bruce’s wallet. She then headed up to the top floor where the Daily Planet was officed.

Daily Planet 5:45…

“Daily Planet, Clark Kent speaking” a tall dark-haired man in a blue suit says into his office phone.

“Meet me in Smallville, at The Small Pub, you Dick, Barry, and Hal are going to have a few drinks with me. It's Friday night meaning its Ladies Night weekly meetup, so your wife is going out with Diana and the girls of the League, your daughter is training on Themyscira, and you’re not scheduled to meet an informant tonight. You’re also going to be drinking tonight. I now own the place so we can talk shop.” Clark hears the deeper gruff voice of batman coming fro the phone instead of the voice of his best friend. Normally when Bruce called him on the office phone Bruce did not speak in the deeper voice he used as Batman; Clark could also hear the deeper than normal sadness in the man’s voice.

“I’ll be there as soon as I get Lois a taxi,” Clark says in concern as the line goes dead.

“So…what is it Smallville?” Lois asks seeing the expression on her husbands face as he sadly puts his office phone back on its receiver. She had just changed from her business suit into her favorite pair of tight blue jeans, a Dark red button-up with two buttons undone, and her favorite black knee-high boots warn with her pants over them.

“Well turns out I won’t be spending the night alone, that was Bruce he wants me to meet him in Smallville for drinks. His voice was also the saddest I ever heard him. Sadder than when Dick quit being Robin and moved to LA, sadder than when Damián left to study at the monastery, sadder than even when Jason or Tommy died.” Clark told his wife with a sad smile.

“Do you want me to cancel?” Lois asks her husband as she hugs him.

“No, you have fun, I’ll go be sad with Bruce and the guys from ‘work.’ I’ll likely stay over with Ma, Pa, and Conner tonight. Let’s get you a taxi.” Clark says as he kissed his wife’s head. Clark turns off his desk light and the two make their way to the elevators.

“Lois, can we talk?” A woman’s sad voice comes from behind them. Both jumps as they turn to look Lois sees the woman who threw her off this very building six months ago.

“Selina you…” Lois was about to tell the woman off when she saw her. The woman was not wearing makeup and the normally playful woman looked sad. 

“Look I was just about to get a taxi as I am meeting some friends tonight, who all know ‘the life’, we can talk at the bar over some drinks,” Lois said in concern. The last time she met this woman she had thrown her off the roof, now compleatly unexpected she showed up wanting to talk.

“We do not need a taxi I kinda stole Bruce's mother’s minivan we can just take that. I also swiped his wallet so drinks will be on him.” Selina says with a sad but sheepish smile on her face.

“Clark you can fly home and do not listen in on the conversation. Selina honey, when was the last time you slept?” Lois asks as her maternal side came out, the two got in the elevator, Lois hitting the door close button causing the elevator door to shut in her husband’s face.

“An hour passed out last night.” The other woman says with a grin that did not reach her eyes.

“Give me the keys, I am driving,” Lois says holding out her hand. The other woman simply hands over the keys without argument, causing Lois to worry even more as she knew by reputation that Selina Kyle was as stubborn as she was, and she just handed the keys over without a word of argument.

Gotham General present…

It had been an hour since Bruce Wayne had been admitted to the hospital. Some of the world’s most powerful men sat and pouted in chairs. The most powerful man on the planet glaring at a boy laying on the floor with an icepack on his right eye.

On the other hand, the eighteen of most powerful women on the planet were sitting in a circle of chairs, casually munching on donuts and sipping coffee, well they plotted the downfall of one man. Three twelve-year-old girls were taking careful notes to learn from these great women how to plan the destruction of someone.

“What have you found so far about Bane?” Selina Tompkins better known as Selina Kyle asks Barbara.

“Nothing about a man of the monstrous proportions you described coming in through the normal channels, nor the back ones. However, I did find a mention of a man called Bane coming from the prison Peña Duro on the island of Santa Prisca, an island nation in Latin America. The prison is the worst hell on earth ever built. Turns out the dictator of Santa Prisca used the place for experimentation using something dubbed venom…oh fucking shit.” Barbra suddenly shouts as she covers her mouth in horror at what had been unleashed on Gotham. 

“What is it, Barbra?” Selina asks in worry, she knew the girl well, she would rarely swear, and few things could shake her. 

That’s when the doors to the waiting room were kicked open. Every woman in the room got ready expecting some goons Bane decided to send to finish batman off. Instead, a six-foot-tall man with blue eyes and black hair entered the room. He was dressed in a brown leather jacket, Disturbed t-shirt, torn blue jeans that did not hinder his movements, and a pair of brown work boots. His right eye was surrounded by a bright red circle. 

He was accompanied by an equally tall green-eyed redhead, dressed in a black shirt cut to reveal her belly, a pair of tight blue jeans that did not hinder her movements, an old brown leather jacket that had a couple of bullet holes, and a pair black cowboy boots that gave her an extra bit of height. Her long hair tied in a ponytail that ended at her large well-muscled rump.

“Is the old man hurt?” The man asks unable to hide his concern.

“Yes, Jason, he is, its bad.” Dick says from the floor.

“Who did it and the woman at the front desk said you had an icepack for me,” Jason said as he went to lay by his adoptive brother.

“Here, some guy named Bane, the woman have calmed, first shot at him. What happened to your eye?” Dick says as he hands the man an icepack.

“Your text woke Artemis; she tends to jerk around when she is suddenly woken and her elbow met my eye,” Jason said simply.

“So that’s what you did when I was being threatened,” Damian says from his spot on the other side of Dick.

“Yes,” Dick says simply

“Who threatened the pipsqueak?” Jason asks curiously.

“First Clark than his wife, owe, Damián has a crush on his daughter and Clark found out. Had you not hit me little brother, I would have kept quiet.” Dick says as Damián elbows him a second time, Dick had not planned to say anything else till his youngest brother elbowed him.

“Am I in time to help plot this Banes downfall?” The tall redhead politely asks as she makes her way over to the coffee. She fills one Wonder Woman mug and adds cream to it, then she fills up a Batman mug, adding milk and two cubes of sugar stirring both. She brings the Batman cup over to her boyfriend and set it by his head. She then grabs a strawberry jelly donut with strawberry frosting as she pulls a chair up to the group of women and sits down on it backward. 

Before she could take a bite of her pastry, she noticed that the dark-haired girl she did not know was glaring at her for some reason. Following the girl's eyes, she noticed she was looking at her doughnut. Well, Artemis actually liked children, however, she decided to test the girl and gave the girl her warriors glare, a glare that has made hardened men piss themselves in the past. The girl glares back with a less refined warriors glare not backing down at all. So Artemis got back up walked back to the table with the doughnuts and grabbed a raspberry jelly doughnut with blackberry frosting.

“Here you go kid, you impress me. What is your name? I am Artemis of Themyscira1.” Artemis says with a smile as she hands the girl the strawberry jelly doughnut she had intended to eat.

“Cassandra Cain call me Crass.” Crass says with a megawatt smile that lights up her face. Artemis messes up Crass’s hair, coaming it with her fingers to make it a bit less messy. the redhead reached into her purse and held up her compact mirror to show the girl what she did.

“Looks a bit better don’t you think?” Artemis says with a smile.

“Yes,” Crass says as she takes a bite of ambrosia. Artemis takes a napkin and hands it to the girl who wipes off her face off as a bit of jelly had squirted on her cheek.

“hmm, An amazon feel like sparing sometime?” Sandra Wo-san asks with a smirk. 

“I would not mind going a few rounds with you, Sandra,” Artemis says with a smirk.

“Bruce is lucky to be alive, the scientists at the prison somehow acquired an incomplete version of the Miraclo formula, the same formula that gave Hourman his power,” Barbra exclaimed scared. Hourman had been able to fight on par with Superman and had managed to beat the man of steel a few times. He had also been a member of the Justice Society of America before he died. She continued reading and started looking a bit relieved.

“The formula works and has been refined several times, it’s potent stuff but not anywhere near as potent as the original Miraclo drug,” Barbra says in relief.

“This Bane is the only one to survive the testing of the first incarnation of formula, which is highly addictive and increases the physical power of a man to levels that he would be class ten on the strength scale, his durability would be strong enough to shrug off small arms fire. That formula was enough for him to take over the island, however, Bane just wanted the prison. Oh no… the guy almost makes me feel sorry for him as he was born in that hell hole…almost literally as the basics of the prison is literally a pit in the ground.” Barbra conflictingly states.

“Oh, an older weaker formula which is nine years out of date is the same stuff that has been all the rage with college athletes. The steroid’s withdrawal is as bad as the boosts it gives. The current formula Bane is using puts him in class fifty for strength, stamina for days but no boost in speed. Oh god. Does this guy look familiar to you?” Barbra asks as she turns the computer around. The birds recognize the face of the hard-eyed and somewhat handsome Hispanic man with his brown hair in a crew cut, brown eyes, and his body structure that puts every other bodybuilder on the planet to shame.

“That’s the guy who that bastard Black Mask brought in as new muscle. He was able to press Batman in hand to hand until batman figured him out and took him down. He managed to escape from the patrol car killing both officers.” Selina says after seeing the man.

“It gets worse seems Bane has a unique genetic trait that allows him to avoid the worse side effects of this super steroid, so long as he does not take too much. He does not need much as he has an injection port that introduces Venom directly to his brain. However, he will be affected by the withdrawal if he uses too much of the venom too fast2. According to the files the mad scientists who created the steroid Bane can take a dose a week and not get hooked. Given he first tried to beat Batman without the Venom it’s safe to say he is careful with the stuff. It also stays in his system for about three hours. Given Bruce’s injuries and the injection method, I would say he did not even take a full dose in order to injure Bruce the way he was inured… Well shit, Black Mask was just found by GCPD, his head literally crushed. One guess with who did it.” Barbra says as a notification pops up.

“Bane and good riddance” every one of the women gathered stated.

“Correct,” Barbra says. Everyone there felt no pity for the man called Black mask as they all hated his guts. Sandra had even offered to kill him free of cost, however, by that time Catwoman was firmly in on the no-killing policy of all Gotham vigilantes. 

A year and a half ago Metropolis Highway Route 263…

“So where are we going? And I thought I had a lead foot.” Selina asks from the passenger seat; Lois was doing ninety in a fifty.

“We're going to the Ace O’Clubs, it's owned by a friend. They have good food, and the drinks are not watered down. So, what is it you want to talk about?” Lois asked.

“Well Bats and I have been seeing each other on and off as Bruce and Selina for a very long time, since I was we were eight, he was The Boy in the Ally and I was The Girl on the Roof. We finally got serious in the last six months…it was great…amazing really.” The heartbroken woman says stopping there. Lois recognized heartbreak when she saw it and did not push the subject yet.

“So why did you come to visit me, I mean the first time we met, you threw me off a 30-story building?” Lois askes her fellow dark-haired lady.

“Well I can’t talk to Harley Quinn about this, I am not talking to Ivy right now, and no way in hell am I going to bug Holly about this, she needs to focus on med school and she does not know about Bruce’s main job,” Selina says with a small sad grin.

“I see, well lucky the group I am meeting all know about that life as they are either in it, dating someone in it or both. It’s also nothing but top-shelf tonight, I may be the host for Ladies night, but it's Carol's turn to buy. But first, we are getting something other than super chocolate fudge muffins in your stomach. They're good, great for heartbreak or your Period, but I am guessing there all you have eaten all day.” Lois says the mom in her coming out.

“That and a lot of Super Green Kryptonite Coffee. Not as good as Bruce’s personal blend but still great coffee.” Selina says still giving her a sad smile.

“Is his personal blend really that good, going to have Clark get some from him so I can try it. Clark has been to Wayne manner several times, but I have yet to be over. Clark never mentioned the coffee though. So how do you take your coffee?” Lois asks making small talk.

“Black as the Dark Knight himself, although he prefers it with milk,” Selina states with a small smile.

“A girl after my own heart. We’re here.” Lois says as she pulls into the parking lot Of the Ace O’Clubs. The two women unbuckle their seatbelts, grab their purses, and climb out of the van. Heading inside the building.

Gotham general present…

“Well, dis bane guy will likely target Crockpot next as he is the next biggest threat, given his metahuman abilities. He would have to wait a week before moving in on the sewas as he will need the Venom for Crockpot. Given Crocy and Brucy have a deal going, Croc sticks to the sewas and takes care of the kids living down there, he sends the youngest to the Tomas and Martha Wayne orphanage, and he gets a fat check every month.” Harley says with a smile.

“Think he will help us out?” Catwoman asks.

“Crockpot likes me, so he will help us out. However you going to be running comms Kitty, you go after Bane and you're liable to kill him, and that would put all ya chances to get back in with da Bat into the litterbox.” Harley says with a look of concern.

“The Cat should be there as Batman is her personal scratching post, no one else gets to scratch him but The Cat,” Catwoman says with a look of that could melt steel.

“She will be, just not with Selina Tompkins behind the cowl, Lois Kent will play the part of Catwoman when the time comes well wearing green contacts . Should be a great Ladies' Night activity.” Lois says with a smile.

“Now wait a minute,” Clark says as he stands up not wanting his wife to put herself in danger especially since Catwoman did not wear a bulletproof suit.

“The new Catsuit is made from the same material Bruce uses wrapped in leather, If you try to stop me you’re on the couch for the foreseeable future. If you agree, Lara will stay over at Sandra’s for the week along with Cassie.” Lois says with sweet steel in her voice.

“Deal, but I will be keeping my eye on you,” Clark says with a concerned smile.

“Fine but you do not get to barge in unless I am bleeding from a grievous injury got it,” Lois says with a glare.

“Fine,” Superman says with a pout.

A year and a half ago Ace O’Clubs…

“Hay Lois it's been a time since yas last been here, your friends are already here in da privet room, who is this?” The owner of the restaurant Bibbo Bibbowski says with a smile. 

Bibbo is a tall broad man with a bit of a belly, graying hair, and gray eyes. He is dressed in a tan sweater, blue jeans, and work boots.

“This is Selina, a new friend, she will be joining us this evening. Come on let me introduce you to the girls.” Lois says with a smirk.

Lois and Selina stepped into the private room the girls used for Lady’s Night when in Metropolis. She did recognize several of the women. The tallest was Wonder Woman aka Diana of Themyscira, who is in a nice red dress. Next, she recognized Zatanna Zatara, Bruce took her to one of the woman’s shows well he was healing from stab wound and needed a couple of days to heal. Selina and Zatanna hit it off. The girl is wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with slits cut in the sleeves.

The next woman she recognized was Carol Ferris, Selina had done a job for her once. The job was to steal back designs that had been stolen from her company, Catwoman stole them back. The woman was clad in a lovely violet button up and blue jeans.

She did not recognize the Irish American woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She has on a white dress with a brown jacket over it. Nor did Selina recognize the blue-eyed redhead, dressed in a mint green dress with white flowers going from the right shoulder to the left hip3. However, Selina does recognize the blond woman dressed in black jeans that hugged her butt, a tight white Black Canary(band) t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

“Dinah Drake it’s been what fifteen years since I last saw you,” Selina says with a and for the first time that day she has a somewhat happy smile seeing her old sparring partner.

“Selina Tompkins?” Dinah says in shock as she stares at the only person at wildcat’s gym she could not beat in a spar.

“What is this civilian doing intruding on Ladies’ Night?” The redhead asks.

“Mera she is Catwoman and she knows who the Bat is and has been more than working with him the last six months,” Lois says with a look.

“What’s Batman’s real name? Do not worry Zatanna cast a spell no one can hear what we are actually talking about.” Diana says with a glare, she had liked Bruce for the last ten years and knew this is the woman his heart belonged to.

“Bruce Thomas Wayne,” Selina says meeting the taller woman’s glare with one of her own. Diana could see in the other woman the fearless eyes of an Amazon Warrior along with the deep sadness of heartbreak. Diana’s heart broke for the woman. She stopped her glare and smiled.

“Have a seat sister, The redhead is Mera, Aquaman’s wife, this is Iris West-Allen Flashes wife, Zatanna Zatara, Carrol Ferris, and you seem to Know Black Canary,” Diana says as she motions to an empty chair next to her.

“Wait Selina Tompkins, I thought your last name was Kyle,” Lois asks confused.

A few hours and a LOT of drinks later4…

“So is Batman as good in bed as Bruce Wayne’s reputation as a playboy suggests?” A drunk Iris asks the newcomer to the group.

“He makes me purr in so many ways, however, neither of us has had that many lovers…I, we were each other's first way back when I we were thirteen. My soccer team had just won the state soccer championship…even then he may have been a novice, but he was a very generous and lasting lover. Lucky Mom had me on birth control pills since I was twelve, as it was an impulsively stupid activity by two kids full of hormones. Plus Bruce has never carried condoms and does not really like to take his shirt off in front of others anymore due to his scars…actually I almost forgot to get my pills refilled5 after moving in with him we were so busy and Busy. The only other woman I know Bruce has for sure fucked is that bitch Talia al Ghul, and he knows the only man other than him I have fucked was the fucker who raped me in college.” Selina says a bit drunkenly as she downs another glass of Jack Daniels single barrel select. She already finished a bottle of wine, a bottle of Glenmore, and two bottles of Jack, and was working on her third bottle.6.

“Is Bruce big, it’s hard to tell in his costume,” Iris asks her to follow up question.

“Let’s just say even at 13, I thought It may not fit, and it's only gotten bigger. The reason it’s hard to tell in his costume is he always wears a very thick complex cup that’s gold lined to protect the future Waynes7.” Selina says not sounding near as drunk as she was.

“I am jealous of you Married and happily dating bitches, the man I loved since I was nine years old, he is afraid of one thing and that is of commitment. The best I get is a booty call every few weeks to months, each time at least once in the booty. The rest of the time it’s a bit of fun with the ring if I am in the mood.” A lightly buzzed Carol, who was never a heavy drinker, says worriedly watching Selina, she had been paying attention to how much the woman had put away and was surprised she was still conscious.

“Kinky, so Star Sapphire likes it up the butt I take it,” Selina says with a naughty cat-like smirk.

“Tell anyone outside this room and I will use my considerable fortune and ring to end you,” Carol says with a matching smirk.

“You’res not the only one who likesi it up the ass. However, ise traineds Arthur is hic trained to think he does not gets mha booty unless he is a goods boy and eats me out first heheheheh. Oh do nots telsl author he could haves my booty any times he wants causes I’ss likess its when he easts my catfish outs.” An extremely drunk Mera says loudly as she spreads her arms wide spilling her beer. The odd thing is she has only had a glass of wine and three beers, she was quite the lightweight when it came to surface alcohol.

“This kitty prurfers Bruce’s yummmy cream in her mouths over her booty,” Selina admits with a blush.

“I really need to thank Bruce again for his wedding gift all those years ago, red solar lamps installed in the bedroom with just a hint of artificial kryptonite, makes it so I can get a load in my kitty whenever I want, which is quite often,” Lois says with a smile. For once other than a glass of wine a few hours ago with dinner, Lois had chosen to forgo drinking that night and was instead drinking the Ace O’Clubs great homemade ginger ale.

“ (hic) wish Druce had installed those back when I was dating the Man of Steel, may have had a biological daughter, as a result, hehe, but his facials always stung so good. Say Iris is The Flash a minute man?” Diana was never shy about sharing about her sex life, however, she had drunk three bottles of Tequila and was for once smashed. She rarely let herself get drunk, so this was a rare treat for the other woman.

“Owe no he is not, he can last for a good 30 minutes, hehe and he can also vibrate his cock.” Iris says with a blushing drunken naughty grin as she sticks her tongue out a bit and bites it. Every woman there stopped and tried to picture that for a moment.

“Lucky Bitch” the other woman said as one then they all laughed. Catwoman fills her glass with the last of her third bottle of Jack.

“This kitty wants to make a toast,” Selina says with a smile raising her glass and stumbled a bit as she stood up, the other woman raise their glasses.

“To Bruce Wayne, I ripped his heart out along with mine, now they're both gone like this drink.” She declares before downing her full glass. Then her eyes rolled into her head and she fell forward passed out drunk. Carol managed to catch the other woman using her ring before she fell through the table. She then began checking the woman’s statistics with the device.

Gotham general present…

“Can wonder woman even cook?” John Constantine wonders aloud. He only had a nip to settle his nerves, however, this question had been bugging him since she threatened Superboy8.

“Yes, I can Constantine, and quite well. The only one of us who is not the best of cooks is Mera, that’s mainly because she does not have access to a stove living underwater most of the time.” Diana says as every woman their stares at him evilly they were all good cooks.

“Prove it, once Bats is all healed like, you cook us dinner to celebrate his recovery,” Constantine says on the outside he did not look intimidated…on the inside, he was shitting himself. How dick did not shit himself when he had this level of glare Constantine did not know and respected the younger man went up a few notches.

“The only reason Lois can now cook is I taught her how, girl never even took Home Ec in high school, she took auto and woods shop instead,” Selina says with a smirk at her best friend.

“Your why Lois suddenly could cook…thank you, Selina thank you so much,” Clark says with tears in his eyes suddenly in front of his wife’s best friend clasping her hand in thanks.

“Why is Clark not getting a chewing out?” Barry wonders after nothing comes of Clarks thanks.

“You never had moms old cooking,” Lara says looking a bit green from her spot by her mother’s feet.

That’s when the doors opened again. In came a pair of sixteen-year-old teenagers. One is a lanky boy standing at five foot six inches tall, his black hair long on the top but short on the sides and tired blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a plain black shirt, a black leather jacket, and blue tennis shoes. He also had a red mark on his right eye that looked suspiciously like a heel print. This is Tim Drake, the Red Robin, Bruce Wayne’s youngest adopted child.

His companion was a blue-eyed girl standing at five foot five inches tall, long blond hair falling to her mid-back. She was wearing a tight pair of black jeans that hugged her large butt, a baggy purple shirt, and a puffy purple winter coat. She was also blushing bright red well worriedly looking at Tim who could not wipe the goofy grin off his face. This is Stephanie Brown Tompkins formerly known as Spoiler. Steph had sought training and sanctuary from the Birds of Prey sixteen months ago so she could learn how to spoil the plans of her supervillain father, Arthur Brown aka clue master. Selina had taken a shine to the girl and took her under her paw training her how to fight with the help of the other Birds of Prey.

With the help of the Birds, Spoiler managed to get her father thrown in Blackgate. Unfortunately, her mother Crystal Brown a registered nurse who used to work at Gotham general and a woman struggling with an addiction to oxycontin had been killed by her father who tainted her stash with fentanyl. Selina Tompkins took the girl in. First, she became her legal guardian and recently with the girl's consent formally adopted the girl. Now to honor her new mother Spoiler was retired and Catgirl rose in her place.

After learning what Cluemaster did to his wife a pissed off Harley Quin who also liked Stephane, had asked Amanda Waller for a favor and had Cluemaster’s head blown up. The Wall hated wife killers, child killers, and rapists above all other criminal scumbags do to what these types did to her family. Given Arthur Brown had killed his wife, and tried to kill his daughter, The Wall was happy to use the Cluemaster as an example of what the Nano bombs could do to a few newbies to Task Force X. 

“What happened to you replacement?” Jason asks his brother. 

“We wear our costumes for the first time,” Tim says with a smile. As he took the offered icepack from Dick and did not say anything. Given the boy's reaction, Jason and Dick had a good idea of what happened. Damian was to distracted staring at Lara to pay his brothers any attention. 

Stephanie went over and filled three Batman travel mugs, one red robin mug with coffee, and brought them to Tim, then grabbed him two Maple donuts and brought them over with a napkin, the Wayne boys all loved maple donuts. After grabbing a Starsapphire mug filling it she walks up to Leslie and leans into her ear.

Steph whispers something into her foster grandmothers’ ear blushing brighter. Worried Leslie went over to Tim and began examining the grinning boy. Steph then grabs a chair and carries it over to her foster mother and sits down taking a big swig of coffee.

“What happened kitten?” Selina asks wrapping a comforting arm around her foster daughter with a worried look temporarily putting the planning session on hold.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I am going of the Wonder Woman(cartoon) movie since this is DCAMCU.  
> 2: I do not want bane to be a full-on drug addict in this, I want him to be The Man Who Broke The Bat.
> 
> 3: The dress Mera steals in the graphic novel Mera Tide breaker.
> 
> 4: Once good and drunk I feel the conversation would turn to sex as it seemed to make sense.
> 
> 5: Its my interpretation that one of the reasons Catwoman left at the end of hush was she was pregnant with Helena. I considered having Helena in this at this point but decided It was not yet time.
> 
> 6: unlike Batman, Catwoman does in fact consume alcoholic beverages in comics, and in hush has a few martinis and a glass of some form of whisky when bats shows up at her apartment. So I feel she can handle a bit more booze then Bruce.
> 
> 7: why any male superhero would not in fact protect this area I do not know. Wally West in Heroes in Crisis inspired this addition. Gold is better at shielding against radiation than lead is.  
> 8\. I have no idea if Wonder Woman can cook or not in cannon, but she can in this story
> 
> changed Stephine brown Kyles coffee preference to black as i am literally writing a list of how DC characters take their coffee to keep it consistent between my fics -_-'

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I finally got around to reading Batman (Rebirth) number 50 well I was writing this, and I almost killed Holly Robertson off because of her actions in that issue. However, I decided to have her get a better life as a Doctor in training. I was going to introduce Jon Kent in this, however, I decided at the last minute to change it to Lara Lane-Kent the dream girl from injustice.


End file.
